Seirin Detective Bureau
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Update chapter 4! Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu! Bukan Kuroko yang punya kemampuan Ignite Pass, Vanishing Drive dan lain-lain. Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu telah kembali ke alam baka seabad lalu. Ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang lain, Kuroko Tetsuya yang (akan) menjadi agen detektif, di abad 22! Penasaran? Check this out! RnR, please. Author newbie!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

.

**Seirin Detective Bureau**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's mine. I don't own anything except the plotline and case.**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Mystery, Sci-Fi.**

**Warning : AU, Canon, Gaje, Abal, OOC, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), broken analysis, fast plot, broken EYD, little bit sci-fi, etc. Kerusakan syaraf-syaraf tertentu (terutama muara syaraf yaitu otak dan indera penglihatan) tanggung sendiri (*tabokked)**

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu! Bukan Kuroko yang punya kemampuan Ignite Pass, Vanishing Drive dan lain-lain. Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu telah kembali ke alam baka seabad lalu. Ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang lain, Kuroko Tetsuya yang (akan) menjadi agen detektif, di abad 22! Penasaran? Check this out! RnR, please. Author newbie!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! You can press the 'back' button if you don't like this fanfic**

**Happy Reading, nano dayo~**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru pucat itu sedang menyeruput minuman kesukaannya sambil membaca buku sastra kesukaannya. Dia masih saja konsentrasi membaca padahal kondisi penerangan tempatnya membaca begitu remang. Dia tak peduli, well, sebenarnya dia tak dipedulikan. Kemampuan misdirection-nya itu benar-benar membantunya untuk kabur dari segala masalahnya, hei, itu namanya ability abuse!

Namanya Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Stop, kita tak sedang membahas buyutnya yang sama persis dengan Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya itu hidup di abad 21 dan sudah meninggal kira-kira 100 tahun yang lalu.

Kini sudah abad 22, dimana ke sekolah hanya perlu membawa semacam tablet seukuran keyboard komputer dan ponsel sudah tak lagi berlaku. Abad 22, segalanya telah diatur komputer, berlayar hologram, dan shinkansen adalah kendaraan terlambat yang pernah ada. Tak bisa membayangkan? Tapi beginilah abad yang terjadi.

Sluurppp.. Perpp...

Ups, milkshake vanillanya sudah habis. Dia harus mereload ulang (readers : dikira senjata kali, 'ya?)

'Sekalian pulang,' pikirnya.

Dia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan bergerak turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

Sluurpp.. Perppp..

Dia terus berjalan sambil menyedot minuman kesukaannya dari sedotan dan masih membaca buku. Dia tak perlu khawatir orang akan menabraknya karena hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis sampai-sampai orang tak menganggapnya ada.

.

.

.

Dia melintasi sebuah lapangan basket tua yang selalu dilintasinya ketika hendak pulang dari sekolah dan pergi dari rumah.

Jarang ada seseorang bermain disana. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang bermain disana. Permainan yang setiap tim harus memiliki 5 orang untuk memperebutkan sebuah bola berwarna marun untuk dimasukkan atau ditembak ke ring yang tertempel di tiang ring. Olahraga yang disebut basket ini benar-benar sudah ditinggalkan. Mereka lebih suka melakukan olahraga yang tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga fisik. seperti golf atau catur. Olahraga golf pun bukan diadakan di lapangan luas panjang berwarna hijau dan menggunakan bola dan stick nyata. Tapi dilapangan hologram, bertongkat hologram, dan tentunya, berbola hologram.

Semunya hologram. Dengan hologram kita bisa melakukan apapun di dalam ruangan. Benar-benar sungguh tak berguna.

Tak biasanya, ada orang yang bermain disana meskipun sendirian. Kuroko merasa tertarik dan segera berbelok masuk ke dalam lapangan basket. Dia duduk di atas sebuah bench tua dan menonton permainan orang itu.

Dia bersemangat. Berkali-kali pemuda berambut hitam-merah itu melakukan dunk pada bola basket yang tengah di-dribble olehnya.

Bola itu tak sengaja memantulkan diri ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko meninju bola itu, membuat bolanya kembali ke tangan si pemuda yang terlihat sangat menyukai basket itu. Pemuda itu kaget.

"AH! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanyanya garang.

"Dari tadi," jawab Kuroko dengan nada dan ekspresi sedatar televisi layar flat. "Permainanmu bagus, jarang aku melihat seseorang yang memiliki aura liar sepertimu."

"Jangan banyak omong kamu! Aku tahu kau sedang meremehkanku!" balas pemuda itu.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku menyukai gaya bermainmu. Aku suka basket. Bagaimana kalau one-on-one denganku?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai tajam. "Kau menantangku, huh?"

"Sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan. Aku Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko melihat name tag yang dipakai Kagami. "Tapi disitu namamu Shigehiro Akiwara."

Taiga mencopot name tag-nya dan membuangnya. "Lupakan itu. Nama itu tidak penting. Cih, apa arti sebuah nama."

"Tanpa nama kau tak akan dikenal, Kagami-kun."

"Sudahlah, ayo mulai. Setelah berminggu-minggu aku bermain disini akhirnya ada orang yang mau bermain bersamaku," Kagami memutar bola basket di jarinya. "Basket sudah tak dianggap lagi."

Kuroko menaruh tasnya dan minumannya lalu melepas jaketnya. Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu berlari ke tengah lapang.

"One-on-one!" Kagami melempar bola basketnya ke atas untuk memulai permainan.

Kuroko melompat dan tak berhasil menangkap bolanya. Kagami berhasil menangkap bolanya dan mendribble-nya. Tak sampai 5 detik, Kagami telah mencetak angka. Kuroko mendapat rebound namun cara mendribble bola telah membuat alis Kagami yang terbelah dua saling bertaut.

'Ini orang bisa main basket nggak sih?' batin Kagami.

Kagami merebut bola basket di tangan Kuroko dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Berhentilah bermain kemampuanmu hanya membuatku kesal! Nampaknya sudah tak ada lagi manusia yang bisa bermain basket di muka bumi ini selain aku!"

"Bagaimana pun juga aku suka basket, Kagami-kun."

GRAKKK!

TES...

Kagami dan Kuroko menyusut tetes cairan yang jatuh ke wajah mereka.

Bukan-bukan air hujan. Cairan ini berwarna merah kehitaman dan agak kental. Darah? Tapi darimana?

BRRAAKK!

Kagami dan Kuroko mendongakkan wajah ke arah langit bersamaan. Bola mata Kagami dan Kuroko membelalak. Keduanya segera melompat ke belakang.

BRUKK!

"Mayat!" seru Kagami berteriak. Kagami melihat jendela apartemen yang di sebelahnya. "Dari sana!"

Kagami berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Entah bagaimana Kuroko pun mengikuti. Ada perasaan tertarik untuk mengikuti Kagami.

Perasaan untuk mengungkap kasus mayat sepotong yang jatuh dari lantai paling atas sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Kalian! Kembali kemari atau aku akan memanggil polisi!" teriak penjaga apartemen.

Kagami dan Kuroko terus berlari tak peduli sumpah-serapah penjaga apartemen.

Kagami sampai lantai paling atas yang sepi.

"Kau bantu buka semua pintu apartemen ini. Cepat!" teriak Kagami sambil meayang sebuah tendangan pada pintu di sampingnya. Pintu terbuka. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa disana.

Kuroko ikut-ikutan menendang pintu-demi- pintu sampai kakinya benar-benar sakit untuk digerakkan. Hei, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal-hal berbau pengrusakan seperti ini.

Tenang saja, kepolisian Kanto City tak suka mengurusi kasus pembunuhan. Mereka lebih suka mengontrol drone-drone yang berkeliaran di jalan. Mereka seperti bukan polisi. Lagipula, kasus pembunuhan seperti ini sudah seperti banyaknya drone di jalanan. Banyak dan rata-rata tak terurus.

Kuroko menendang pintu terakhir dan melihat genangan darah dan bagian tubuh si mayat yang tersisa.

"Kagami-kun mayatnya ada disini." Kuroko masuk dengan hati-hati, menghindari sepatunya menginjak darah. Salah-salah dia bisa jadi tersangka, 'kan?

Kagami berbalik dan segera masuk.

Kagami berjongkok di depan mayat sepotong itu. "Dimutilasi."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kau mau mencari tahu motif di baliknya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku suka hal-hal seperti ini. Aku kerja di sebuah biro dimana aku harus menyelesaikan semua kasus di muka bumi ini."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Bolehkah aku gabung ke dalam biro? Kemampuan investigasi-ku tidak buruk."

Kagami menatap Kuroko jengkal demi jengkal. Dia mendecih lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke si mayat. "Terserah kau saja!"

Kagami berdiri. "Aku akan memeriksa mayat di bawah, kau cari petunjuk!" Kagami menggeser jendela dan melompat.

Tenang, cuma 3 lantai kok. Dia nggak bakalan mati. Palingan patah kaki, ralat, kaki tegang tapi Kagami itu pasti membal.

Kuroko mengangguk. Apa yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai petunjuk? Ruangan disini bersih, maksudnya tak ditemukan barang-barang seperti kasur atau yang lainnya. Kosong.

Kuroko menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Bersih. Lalu darimana?

Kasus pembunuhan tertutup.

Itu lah yang terjadi.

Tapi apa yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Lihat yang ada dalam kamar ini hanya setengah bagian tubuh si mayat yang terbagi dua dari atas sampai kebawah.

Kuroko nggak takut? Jijik? Ngeri?

Ck, lupakan itu. Kuroko itu menganggap segala yang dilihat olehnya adalah keadaan atau fenomena biasa.

Tapi sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benak Kuroko. Kenapa Kagami begitu peduli dengan kasus seperti ini?

Mungkin kah?

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir jauh-jauh persepsi-nya. Mana mungkin. Kuroko tahu siapa Kagami. Well, sebenarnya tadi dia benar-benar tahu siapa Kagami. Kagami itu biang kerok di sekolahnya. Dia cuma pingin kenal saja.

"Kuroko!" teriak Kagami dari bawah. Kuroko menyibakkan salah tirai dan menggeser jendelanya lalu menengok ke bawah, ke tempat Kagami sedang mencari petunjuk di lapang basket.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau menemukan petunjuk?" Kagami balik bertanya.

Kuroko menggeleng. Kagami berdecak lalu mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Kuroko untuk kembali mencari petunjuk.

Kuroko berbalik dan kembali melihat mayat itu.

Potongan separuh mayat dihadapan Kuroko terbaring terlentang sementara separuh mayat lainnya jatuh tertelungkup.

Sebelum mayat itu jatuh, Kagami dan Kuroko juga terkena beberapa tetesan darah.

Kuroko menatap mayat itu dan berjongkok di depannya. Kuroko masih bisa melihat rambut hitam yang agak panjang dan iris coklat keabuan itu. Pupil matanya mengecil dan bola matanya membulat, kentara sekali kalau dia saat dibunuh sangat kaget.

Serangan mendadak? Bisa jadi.

Kuroko kembali menatap jendela, tak peduli tatapan tajam Kagami dari bawah. Dia meremas tirai hitam yang menutupi jendela. Ada tali!

Kuroko menarik tali itu. Berat! Kuroko butuh tenaga besar untuk menarik tali ini!

"Kagami-kun!" teriak Kuroko memanggil Kagami. Gila, ini pertama kalinya dia berteriak.

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko.

"Aku punya petunjuk!"

Kagami langsung berlari ke arah apartemen.

BRAK! Kagami masuk dengan cara menendang pintu sampai jebol.

Oh... Kagami, entah apa reaksi pemilik apartemen ketika melihat kerusakan yang kau timbulkan. Terlebih kau bukan penghuni apartemen ini.

"Apa? Mana petunjuknya?!" tanyanya sambil menatap Kuroko nyalang sekaligus penasaran.

"Ini," Kuroko menunjuk tali di depannya.

"Kau pikir seutas tali ini bisa membelah seorang manusia menjadi dua?!" Kagami berteriak keras, membuat Kuroko tuli sesaat. Kagami mengurut-ngurut keningnya.

"Tidak. Tapi coba tarik dulu,"

Kagami memutar matanya dan mencoba menarik tali itu. Berat.

Kagami mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan menarik tali itu.

GRRAKKKK!

Jendela itu tertarik ke atas sedikit demi sedikit.

Jendela itu berhenti berderak ketika Kagami telah menarik tali itu sampai habis.

"Oke, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana mayat itu bisa jatuh. Tapi," mata Kagami menyipit. "Bagaimana caranya mayat ini termutilasi?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami. Ya, mereka berdua punya pertanyaan yang sama.

Kuroko menarik tirai untuk menutup jendela.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kagami, "lihat."

Tirai sebelah kiri terbagi dua.

Kagami mendekati tirai itu dan merabanya. Jarinya menggosok pinggiran tirai yang terbagi dua. Ada abu hitam yang tertempel di jari Kagami. "Ini dibakar."

Kagami mundur beberapa langkah. "Dibakar dengan apa sampai bisa membelah tirai dengan rapi?"

Kuroko berpikir. "Kalau laser?"

Kagami meledak tertawa. Tawanya bergema kencang di kamar apartemen ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Kuroko. Laser tak bisa di dapatkan semudah itu," tawanya tiba-tiba mereda, "kecuali jika pelakunya adalah pelaku laser show setahun lalu."

"Laser show?"

"Konser salah satu robot android yang terkenal sejak abad 21, pelakunya belum ditemukan." jelas Kagami.

"Kau detektif?"

Kagami menatap Kuroko tajam. "Berjanjilah kau tak akan memberi tahu siapa pun."

"Aku janji."

"Aku Kagami Taiga. Agen dari Seirin Detective Bureau atau disingkat SDB bagian Operasi Balistik. Kita satu sekolah."

"Keren," puji Kuroko tapi tetap saja dia memasang wajah dataranya. "Bisakah aku masuk dan menjadi agen disana?"

"SDB membutuhkan agen baru dan aku juga butuh partner kerja."

"Jadi?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datarnya tapi Kagami tahu kalau pemuda yang memiliki umur yang sama dengannya itu memaksanya. Ck, Kuroko sepertinya kau tak bisa membodohi Kagami itu dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi datar seperti itu.

"Hei, jangan memaksaku. Setelah ini kau bisa ikut aku kembali ke markas dan kau bisa bertanya pada Riko, Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga. Titik."

"Baiklah."

GRRAKKK!

Secara tiba-tiba jendela itu kembali ke posisi semula dan ganjal jendela yang harusnya menempel vertikal dengan jendela, jatuh dengan posisi horizontal dan memukul tangan Kagami.

"Shit, tangan kananku hampir terjepit dan tangan kiriku dihantam ganjal ini. Sial sekali!" umpat Kagami sambil mengusap tangannya bergantian.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko kembali berjongkok di depan mayat. "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana caranya orang ini terbunuh."

Kuroko tak peduli dengan sepatunya yang kini telah menginjak genangan darah. Dia merobek jersey hijau-hitam yang dikenakan pria itu dan menatap lekat-lekat pinggiran tubuhnya yang terpotong.

Pinggiran tubuh itu menghitam. Kuroko tak peduli dengan amis dari darah, lalat, dan belatung-belatung yang mulai menggerayangi organ dalam si mayat.

"Luka bakar. Bisa kupastikan bahwa ini luka akibat dilaser."

Alis Kagami yang terbelah dua itu naik sebelah, bingung. Dia sudah 3 bulan kerja dan tinggal di biro tapi baru pertama kali dia menemukan kasus- biasanya dia diberi kasus oleh Riko atau Kiyoshi atau Hyuuga.

"Coba jelaskan padaku." Kagami meminta penjelasan. Jujur, dia tak mengerti.

Kuroko berdiri. "Err, Kagami-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apalagi?"

Kagami benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang bisa menyebabkan pria ini bisa terbunuh. Sekalipun dia agen, tetap saja kemampuan analisanya kurang. Kalau bertugas dia paling sering dipasangkan dengan seniornya, Mitobe yang selalu diam, dan partner-nya, Furihata yang cerewet.

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPPP..

Jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri Kagami berkedip-kedip dan mengeluarkan suara. Kagami melirik jam tangannya dan melakukan gerakan menggeser pada layar dengan jari telunjuknya.

Lampu toska tak kasat mata pada jam tangan Kagami membentuk sebuah layar.

"Agen Kagami," kata seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek yang pada poninya di jepit oleh dua buah jepit. "Ada kasus pembunuhan di apartemen XXXXXX di jalan XXX no. 31 blok C2."

"Aku sedang ada di TKP, Riko," jawab Kagami. "Kau terlambat."

Wanita yang dipanggil Kagami dengan sebutan Riko itu memutar bola matanya. "Pokoknya, cepat selesaikan. Kirim laporan suara padaku."

Hologram itu menghilang.

"Kagami-kun, punya kain bersih?" Kuroko bertanya mengangetkan Kagami yang asyik dengan jam tangan android-nya.

Kagami melotot. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko sedang membersihkan darah-darah di badan si mayat layaknya seorang ahli forensik. Dengan ekspresi wajah dan tatapan datar, dia asyik membersihkan bagian kepala mayat yang cuma sebelah.

Kagami mengambil kain yang cuma sebelah yang sudah dibasahi darah pada seluruh serat kainnya dan membawanya ke wastafel terdekat. Kagami mencuci kain itu. Kagami menguceknya layaknya tukang cuci profesional (author : *di-dunk ke ring basket) dan mendapati kanji Hana pada bagian atas kain itu. Kagami memeras kain itu dari air yang menempel. Kagami tahu kalau kain itu bagian dari jersey basket.

Kagami memasukkan kain yang telah dicucinya ke dalam plastik zip lock yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana dan memasukkan potongan jersey itu.

Kagami kembali pada Kuroko yang tengah memeriksa bagian kepala. Kagami menggeleng, sungguh dia kagum pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya setengah jam lalu. Dia sama sekali nggak jijik sama mayat.

Kagami berjongkok di depan Kuroko dan melihat wajah Kuroko.

Kagami harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Rupanya Kuroko menahan napasnya sampai-sampai wajah menjadi biru.

"Oi, Kuroko," panggil Kagami, "bernafaslah."

Kuroko membuang nafasnya lewat mulut dan menarik napasnya lalu menahannya kembali. Kagami menghela nafas.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku, Kuroko," kata Kagami sambil berdiri. Kakinya bergerak ke depan, sesuai dengan keinginannya untuk melangkah dan berjalan ke depan. "Beritahu aku jika kau sudah siap memberikan penjelasan."

"Aku menemukannya!" Kuroko berseru walaupun bernada datar. Ampun deh, Kuroko. Berekspresilah sedikit... Mana ekspresinya? w('o')w (author : *slapped)

Kagami segera berbalik dan menatap Kuroko intens. Salah-salah, mata fujoshi bisa menganggap itu adalah tatapan lain (readers : Ck, kenapa jadi ngelawak sih?! Serius dong).

"Kagami-kun, coba lihat goresan hitam di dinding itu," Kuroko menunjuk garis hitam di dinding bercat gading dan dilapisi oleh kertas dinding berwarna hitam. Kagami berjalan mendekat pada garis vertikal pendek yang ditunjuk Kuroko dan mengangguk, mengiyakan. Buset, mata Kuroko jeli banget.

"Lalu?" Kagami bertanya sambil menatap Kuroko lagi.

"Orang ini kemungkinan besar bertinggi kurang dari 180 centi. Dia mengarahkan lasernya pada pria ini namun ketinggian jadi lasernya mengenai tembok-"

"Aku tidak setuju!" potong Kagami. Kuroko balas menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan bertanya 'kenapa?' ala iklan biskuit yang sekarang nge-tren itu.

"Kau lihat posisi jatuhnya! Keduanya menghadap dan membelakangi jendela! Satu terlentang dan satu lagi tertelungkup," Kagami menjelaskan setengah berteriak. "Menurutku, pria ini sedang berdiri di depan jendela dengan kondisi jendela terbuka sempurna seperti tadi lalu seseorang membelahnya dengan laser. Orang itu lalu mendorong sepotong mayat untuk jatuh dan menunggu tali ini kembali dengan sendirinya lalu ganjal jendela ini mendorong separuh tubuh lainnya."

Kuroko mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya. Dia berdiri dan melihat kusen jendela. Bersih tak ada sisa darah disana. Jangan itu kaca jendelanya saja bersih.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hah?" Kagami sekali lagi menarik tali jendela itu. "Karena jika posisi jendelanya seperti ini, tak ada bercak darah yang tersisa."

Betul juga, batin Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat garis lain yang aneh. Ada bekas bakar yang membentuk garis miring kecil dan garis-garis lain.

Kuroko menarik tirai itu sampai copot dari relnya. Sebuah lampu CAS* toska kecil berkedip-kedip. Alat sensor.

"Hito," gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kagami yang mendengar gumaman Kuroko bertanya.

"Apa ini kasus pertamamu, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Bukan sih," Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku **mendapatkan** kasus dengan korban seorang pria."

"Biar kusimpulkan," Kuroko berdehem. Bukan. Dia bukan sok-sok-an tapi hari ini dia cukup banyak berbicara sampai-sampai tenggorokannya gatal.

"Pelaku pertama-tama membuat garis disini lalu kesini. Dia menarik garis lurus dan membelah pria dan membuat garis disini untuk membentuk kata 'Hito'," jelas Kuroko. Sorot matanya berubah. "Aku setuju dengan penjelasanmu yang sebelumnya dan kurasa penjelasanmu yang sebelumnya mungkin benar adanya. Oh ya, aku berikan masukan sedikit. Jendela ini akan tertutup saat tak respon sensor yang terdeteksi."

Kuroko menunjuk lampu CAS. Kagami tersenyum meskipun terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana ciri-ciri pelakunya?" tanya Kagami.

"Kurasa dia masih ada hubungannya denganmu dan orang ini."

"Aku?" Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak kenal dengan orang lain selain anggota SDB, kau, dan beberapa ekor polisi."

Kuroko menautkan alisnya.

"Jangan tanya aku kenapa. Itu masa laluku dan sepertinya aku tak perlu memberitahukannya padamu. Sungguh."

"Kagami,"

Kuroko dan Kagami menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bentuk mata tajam. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah kamera pocket yang jika shutter dipencet akan berubah menjadi kamera dengan pilihan lensa bermacam-macam.

"Izuki," ucap Kagami. "Sudah lihat mayat di bawah?"

CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!

"Sudah. Bahkan fotonya telah kukirim pada Riko." jawab Izuki sambil terus memotret dari segala arah dan sudut.

Izuki melepas kameranya dari hadapan matanya. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut. "Sejak kapan ada mayat sebersih ini? Kau membersihkannya? Sejak kapan kau mau bersentuhan dengan mayat? HUWAHHHHH?!"

Sebuah (?) wajah tiba-tiba nampak di depan lensa, membuat Izuki kaget dan hampir melempat pocket camera supernya. Sekejap kemudian bayangan itu lenyap. Bulu kuduk Izuki meremang. Di zaman dimana android telah menguasai bumi seperti ini hantu nggak ada, 'kan? NGGAK ADA, 'KAN? #capslockjebol

"Orang ini yang membersihkannya." jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk Kuroko. Alis Izuki semakin bertaut. Bulu kuduknya meremang lagi. Dia mengaktifkan mata elangnya. Tidak ada. Bahkan mata elangnya tak bisa menangkap apa-apa. Siapa sih orang yang dimaksud Kagami?

"Siapa?" tanya Izuki.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat orang ini!" Kagami berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko yang posisi membelakangi Izuki.

"Eh, oh, doumo," sapa Kuroko datar sambil berbalik lalu membungkuk. "Kuroko desu. Yoroshiku."

Izuki terlonjak kaget dan melotot. "Apa?! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!"

"Dari tadi. Bahkan Izuki-san sudah melewatiku dua kali saat memotret mayat pria ini. Oh mungkin, aku terpotret beberapa kali."

Izuki membuka folder foto dalam pocket camera supernya. Ada! Ada beberapa foto dimana Izuki memotret wajah Kuroko yang datar. Izuki bergidik ngeri. Sungguh, dia tak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko disitu. Hawa keberadaannya sangat-sangat tipis. Bahkan, eagle eye benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya. Duh...

"Kagami, kau dapat darimana manusia seperti itu?" tanya Izuki horror.

"Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajakku one-on-one." Kagami mengedikkan bahu.

"Terus kenapa kau melibatkan sipil ke dalam kasus, Kagami?"

"Kurasa dia cocok menjadi partner-ku. Sungguh, aku tak tahan dengan Furihata. Dia benar-benar sulit diajak untuk investigasi. Terlalu banyak bertanya."

Izuki tertawa kecil. "Kuroko, kau akan jadi detektif dia SDB- Kagami sudah memberitahu tentang biro, 'kan?- jika Riko, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuuga mengizinkanmu," ucap Izuki sambil menepuk-nepuk Kuroko. "Jadi, bagaimana kasusnya?"

Kagami dan Kuroko saling bertatapan.

"Siapa dari antara kalian yang akan memberitahuku soal hasil investigasi?"

"Biar aku saja, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko dan Kagami hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan 'Silahkan saja.'

"Sebenarnya kita tak tahu apa motifnya tapi dilihat dari segala bukti yang kita temukan bisa dipastikan kalau pelaku kasus ini adalah orang dari riset senjata laser."

Kagami melotot. Kuroko baru bilang soal ini! Seenaknya saja dia menambahkan laporan!

"Pelaku membentuk kanji 'Hito' dengan menggoreskan laser di sini, sini, dan sini. Lalu untuk garis lurusnya dia membelah orang ini," sambung Kuroko menjelaskan. "Pelaku sepertinya sudah paham dengan seluk-beluk kamar ini. Saat orang ini sudah terbelah, dia mendorongnya sebelah tubuh mayat ke bawah, tepatnya ke lapangan basket di bawah sana. Karena sensor jendela tak mendeteksi ada respon sensor berupa hawa atau suhu maka jendela ini akan tertutup dan ganjal akan jatuh ke arah depan yang otomatis akan mendorong sisa tubuh mayat. Itu menurut pendapatku dan Kagami-kun."

Izuki bersiul. "Wow, kalian rookie yang handal, untuk ukuran rookie."

Kagami mengutak-atik layar hologram yang muncul dari jam tangannya. "Baiklah, ayo kembali ke lapangan. Aku telah merekam penjelasan Kuroko dan telah mengirimkannya pada Riko-"

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Kagami menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, mengangkat panggilan seperti tadi.

"BAKAGAMI!" teriak Riko. "KAU BUAT LAPORAN PAKAI SUARA SIAPA, BAKA?!"

"Riko, jangan berteriak. Kau bisa merusak setiap speaker WAP** jika kau berteriak," Izuki nimbrung tanpa kabel.

"Izuki, aku tak memintamu untuk melawak!" jawab Riko sinis. "Jelaskan padaku, BaKagami!"

"Aku menemukan seorang agen baru. Jika kau, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuuga mengizinkan, dia akan menjadi partnerku," jelas Kagami. "Aku akan menjelaskan lebih lengkap saat di markas, Riko. Aku janji."

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, BaKagami." ucap Riko agak mengancam sebelum menyudahi panggilan.

Hologram itu menghilang, panggilan terputus.

"Ayo kembali ke markas, aku sudah menghubungi forensik SDB untuk mengurus mayatnya." Izuki berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan mengekor di belakang.

Sesampainya di halaman depan apartemen itu, Izuki memanggil mobil android separuh drone miliknya dengan bantuan jam tangan super yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Kagami.

"Kau bawa mobil 'kan, Kagami?" tanya Izuki sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hm," jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jaa!"

"Hn, jaa!"

Kagami melakukan hal yang sama untuk memanggil mobilnya sambil berjalan kembali ke lapangan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang dia tinggalkan disitu.

NGINGG... BIP.. BIPP.. BIPPPP...

Itu suara detector kepolisian. Seorang polisi berkulit redup berambut biru gelap dengan warna mata senada.

"Kagami Taiga, aku sudah jengah dengan kelakuanmu! Berhentilah memboikot aksi polisi! Kau dan biromu sungguh mengganggu!" ucap si redup (author : *dor) marah.

"Ini soal kecepatan mendapat kasus, Aomine. Kami, anggota biro, jauh lebih menguasai daratan ini," Kagami melihat mobilnya yang sudah muncul. "Sudah kuduga, polisi dengan label Kiseki no Sedai seperti kalian tak ada apa-apanya dengan biro kami, Seirin Detective Bureau. Sudahlah, capek aku menjelaskan."

Polisi yang dipanggil Aomine oleh Kagami itu hampir saja meninju Kagami kalau saja Kagami tak menghindar.

"Ayo Kuroko, kita ke markas. Tak ada gunanya mengurus polisi idiot macam dia."

Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Kagami.

"Tetsu?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Aomine-kun,"

Manik pale blue Kuroko menatap tajam Aomine. Yah, sebelumnya mereka sudah cukup kenal. Mereka sudah kenal sejak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi kini Kuroko menatap tajam ke arah orang yang pernah menjadi sinarnya itu. Yap, si redup itu pernah menjadi sinar Kuroko.

"Ayo, Kuroko! Biarkan saja si dekil itu melongo seperti orang idiot disitu. Kita harus cepat! Semakin lama kita sampai, semakin gila Riko mengamuk."

Kuroko mengangguk dan tetap menatap tajam Aomine. Kuroko naik ke dalam mobil android separuh drone itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Sudah naik?"

"Un,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke markas!"

Kagami menginjak gas dan memutar mobilnya dan mobil berwarna merah kehitaman itu segera melesat menuju markas SDB.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di markas SDB...

Aida Riko, manager SDB, mengurut-ngurut keningnya. Dia stress. Kenapa dia bisa membiarkan Kagami kelayapan sendirian sampai-sampai dia bisa menemukan partner-nya sendiri? Oh, bukannya nggak boleh. Tapi Kagami itu menurutnya kelewatan!

Izuki Shun, si ahli komputer forensik, baru datang dan langsung menggebrak meja Riko. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei melotot. Wow, si tukang banyol garing itu baru kali ini gebrak meja. Mana ekspresi-nya kayak orang yang lagi nahan boker gitu.

"Apa-apaan kau Izuki?!" tanya Riko marah sambil menunjuk-nujuk hidung Izuki.

"Aku punya kabar gembira, Riko!" Izuki tersenyum lima jari. Wew, jarang terjadi. Bahkan Hyuuga menganggap Izuki telah gangguan.

"Apa?! Kagami mendapat partner baru!?"

Riko turunkan amarahmu. Umurmu masih 25 tahun, kebanyakan marah-marah bisa bikin tua lohhh...

"Bukan!" Izuki menjawab riang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ahli komputer forensik yang memiliki eagle eye itu?

Riko menghela napasnya, meredakan emosinya.

"Terus apa?" tanyanya melembut.

Izuki mengeluarkan sebotol obat. "Kini kulit manggis ada ekstraknya!"

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei yang sedari tadi memelototi Izuki dari belakang karena penasaran langsung mengambil benda di meja masing-masing. Bersiap memukulkannya pada si pemilik eagle eye, mereka hanya perlu menunggu aba-aba Riko.

Emosi Riko meledak. Wajahnya merah padam, rahang mengeras, tangan terkepal dan rambutnya melayang-layang tanpa sebab.

"IZUKIII!" Riko meledak marah. "HYUUGA, KOGANEI, PEGANG DIA!"

Hyuuga dan Koganei memegang tangan Izuki dan menariknya ke belakang layaknya seorang tahanan.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar," bisik Hyuuga.

PLAKKKK!

Izuki tepar karena kepretan kertas koran yang digulung Riko. Beruntung Hyuuga dan Koganei sempat menghindar, jadi mereka nggak ikutan dikepret manager mereka itu.

"Makan lawakan konyolmu itu!" Riko berjalan dan hendak pergi ke cafe di bawah sana.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kagami sambil menendang pintu. Riko tersentak kaget dan langsung me-round house kick Kagami.

"Jangan mengangetkanku, BaKagami!"

Riko berjalan keluar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Eh, Riko kenapa?" tanya Kagami sambil mengusap pipinya yang di-round house kick.

"Kesel tuh," jawab Koganei. "Kudengar kau dapat agen baru?"

"Eh, kalian nggak lihat orang ini?" Kagami mendorong pelan Kuroko yang berdiri agak bersembunyi dari badan Kagami, jadi cuma setengah badannya yang kelihatan.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei melotot. Sejak kapan pemuda pucat itu ada disitu?!

"Doumo," sapa Kuroko datar. "Hajimemashite. Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

***CAS = Censor Android System**

****WAP = Watch Android Phone**

**Hajimemashite, boku wa Shintaro Arisa desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san! _(_ _)_**

**Halo, saya author baru di fandom Kuroko no Basuke! Salam kenal!**

**Err, nggak apa-apa nih begitu muncul udah buat fanfic dengan genre Crime, Suspense, Mystery? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Maaf, habis ini idenya mendadak dan aku ingin sekali mencoba fandom lain selain fandom Vocaloid. Nyahahaha, habis nggak bisa romance apalagi yaoi.. hehehe ._.v**

**Karakter paling utama disini adalah dua rookie Seirin yang paling aku favoritin, Kagami Taiga + Kuroko Tetsuya!**

**This fic maybe a long fic with many cases and dizzy examination #brokengrammar.**

**Huff, sebenarnya ini pelampiasan rasa seneng aku lantaran masuk SMA. Readers sekalian, ada yang se-SMA sama aku nggak nih? Atau mungkin ada-ada senpai-senpai-nya? Aku tinggal di Kabupaten Bandung. Sekolahnya yang sebelahan sama Lanud itu lohh #SKSDlu!**

**Nggak bisa banyak bacot (readers : memang nggak usah kok!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review? I really need your review..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nanodayo!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Seirin Detective Bureau

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story (c) : Punya gue!

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Suspense

Warning : AU, Gaje, Canon, Dizzy Examinitaion, misstypo(s), typo(s), dll!

DLDR!

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

Kantor SDB, jam 10.07 P.M..

Riko membaca hasil tulisan Kuroko mengenai kejahatan dan pendapatnya tentang cyber abad 22. Sesekali dia mengangguk atau menggeleng. Yah, bahasa pemuda misdirection itu mudah dipahami.

Pintu kamarnya di markas diketuk oleh seseorang disana. Riko melepaskan kacamatanya dan memutar kursinya.

"Riko, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya orang di luar sana.

"Hyuga?"

"Hm,"

"Masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" Riko membalas sambil mengambil kembali karangan Kuroko.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berkacamata berambut hitam dengan kemeja berantakan dan celana panjangnya yang digulung asal-asalan bagai pengungsi dari korban banjir. Riko menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh sahabatnya dari zaman invasi android belum muncul.

"Wow... Hyuga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Riko berkata sok khawatir dan hanya dibalas delikan bosan dari si ketua SDB berkacamata ini.

"Ck, kau tidak tahu rasanya mengajari amatiran. Koganei nyaris mati sebanyak 25 kali kena peluru nyasar Kuroko," jawab Hyuga.

Riko tertawa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Riko lagi.

"Aku 'kan sudah kirim rekamannya padamu. Kemana WAP punyamu?"

Riko mengeluarkan WAP-nya yang diletakkannya di atas lemari. Riko menyalakan gadget berbentuk jam tangan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah benda paling penting bagi agen ini aktif, interface hologram transparan Riko menampilkan belasan data yang baru berumur setengah jam. "Aku butuh konsentrasi makanya kumatikan."

Hyuga memberikan sejilid kertas-kertas yang disampul merah. "Karangan Kagami."

Riko mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan mengambil kacamatanya.

"Aku duluan. Aku mau istirahat. Besok masih ada mata kuliah yang harus kukejar." Hyuga berjalan keluar kamar Riko.

"Baiklah. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi mo!"

Riko mulai membaca karangan yang dibuat Kagami. Akhirnya setelah 3 bulan menunggu, akhirnya agen itu menyelesaikan karangannya juga.

'Tidak parah untuk seorang amatiran. Meskipun pemilihan katanya seperti anak TK...' batin Riko sambil tersenyum kecil.

Iris hazel di balik lensa bening kacamatanya bergerak terus, dari kiri ke kanan dan begitu saja seterusnya sampai dia menemukan halaman dimana dia merasa perlu membaca baris demi baris tulisan berantakan Kagami. Tentang alasannya ditransfer dari Prisoner of Secret Agent Kanto City ke Seirin Detective Bureau...

.

.

.

.

Riko berjalan menuju kamar Kagami yang berada di lantai paling atas dan mengetuk pintu yang diberi hiasan '**Do** **Not** **Cross** **Bureau** **Line**' pada pintunya.

"Siapa?" Kagami bertanya dari dalam.

"Ini aku. Riko!"

"Masuklah,"

Riko memutar knop pintu itu dan melihat Kagami yang berkeringat.

"Habis ngapain?" tanya Riko sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa kecil berwarna merah di kamar Kagami.

"Aku dihukum Hyuga karena membawa Kuroko kemari, disuruh menyamai kecepatan shinkansen." Kagami mengelap keringatnya. Riko tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau sih, cari gara-gara," kata Riko sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kurasa Kuroko bisa kuterima jadi agen dan menjadi partner-mu menggantikan Furihata," jawab Riko. "Oh ya, dia kemana?"

"Pulang," Kagami mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman dan memberikan salah satunya pada Riko. "Sudah larut. Memangnya besok nggak ada jam kuliah?"

"Sepertinya insomniaku kambuh," Riko menatap sinis Kagami. "Gara-gara laporanmu tuh!"

"Eh? Kau membacanya? Aku saja malas melihat tulisanku," Kagami lalu tertawa keras. Riko mendengus. "Maaf, maaf, kalau tulisanku susah kau mengerti."

"Bukan masalah itu.. Tapi tentang ini,"

Riko membuka halaman laporan yang ditandainya dengan sebuah clip berwarna merah. Dia menunjuk sebaris kalimat yang sudah dia beri highlight. Kagami membacanya.

"Maaf, aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Riko melihat ekspresi lain pada mata scarlet dan wajah Kagami. "Kau yakin?"

"Hm,"

"Iya sudahlah. Aku juga tak berhak memaksamu. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," Riko berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Cepat tidur! Besok masih sekolah!"

"Iya, cerewet!"

"Huh, oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi!"

Riko menutup pintu kamar Kagami dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Laporan itu dia genggam erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

STAB! STAB! STAB!

Riko yang kamarnya berada tak jauh dari ruang latihan mendengar suara benda ditusuk. "Siapa yang pakai bow gun tengah malam begini?"

Dia sudah mengecek seluruh kamar teman dan anak buahnya. Lalu siapa?

Nggak mungkin hantu, 'kan?

Riko berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Dia membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan.

"KYAAAAA!" Riko berteriak kaget seperti perempuan, eh tunggu, Riko perempuan, 'kan? (*slapped). "Ku-Kuroko?"

"Doumo, Aida-san," sapa Kuroko sambil membungkuk kecil dan kembali memasang panah-panah pada bow gun.

"Kau ngapain disini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang? Oh ya, dari mana kau mendapatkan bow gun itu?" tanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kata Kagami-kun, aku harus tinggal disini. Lagipula aku tak kerasan di rumahku," jelas Kuroko. "Bow gun ini milik Furihata-kun."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Furihata?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Riko berlari menuju kamarnya dan kembali ke ruang latihan dengan sebuah panah tradisional dan seragam latihan kyudo (panahan Jepang).

"Untuk permulaan kau bisa pakai ini dulu," Riko memberikan barang-barang peninggalan sepupunya yang ahli panah itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu,"

Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko keluar dengan seragam kyudo yang diberikan Riko. Riko memasangkan beberapa perlengkapan lain untuk memanah.

"Wah, wah, kupikir bajunya kebesaran," Riko menyodorkan panah dan sebuah busur. "Perlihatkan padaku bagaimana caramu memanah."

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang busur lalu mensejajarkannya dengan bahu yang membentuk garis tegak lurus. Dia memasukkan busurnya, menariknya ke belakang dan melepaskannya.

STAB! Busur itu justru tertancap ke tembok bukan pada sasarannya.

"Lakukan sekali lagi tapi tak perlu ditembak."

Kuroko mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti langkah-langkah memanah. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Riko mengeluarkan kipas yang biasanya dia pakai untuk menampar Koganei.

PLAK!

"Tegakkan punggungmu!"

PLAK!

"Sejajarkan sikumu!"

PLAK!

"Konsentrasi!

PLAK!

"Majukan kaki kirimu!"

PLAK!

"Atur sasaranmu!"

Setelah teriakan dan suara kipas menampar beberapa bagian-bagian tubuh dan kepala Kuroko, Kuroko mendapatkan sikap sempurna untuk memanah.

Riko menyeringai senang.

"Sekarang tembak!"

STAB! Meskipun belum mencapai pusat sasaran tapi setidaknya Kuroko bisa memanah sasarannya.

"Lakukan terus seperti itu. Jika kau berhasil memanah tepat sasaran kau akan berlatih menggunakan bowgun dan pistol." ucap Riko sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Ha'i."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok sepulang sekolah, kau akan kulatih."

"Tapi aku 'kan.."

"Masih ada kamar kosong di lantai paling atas, di sebelah kamar Furihata dan Kagami. Kamarmu di sebelah kanan pojok dekat tangga."

"Jadi, aku bisa tinggal disini?"

"Bolehlah. Sedikit pelatihan dariku dan Kiyoshi mungkin kau akan menjadi agen yang sebanding dengan Kagami."

"Arigatou,"

"Sana istirahat."

"Ha'i."

Kuroko keluar dari ruang latihan dengan membawa barang-barangnya dan melangkah naik ke lantai paling atas. Oh ya, Kuroko sudah mengelilingi kantor SDB yang merangkap sebagai tempat tinggal para agen ini beberapa jam lalu sebelum latihan dengan kemampuan misdirectionnya.

Riko tersenyum simpul sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di dalam otaknya, dia memiliki ide yang luar biasa.

"Fufufufufu~" Riko tertawa kecil dengan nada agak.. errr.. menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Kagami menoleh pada figura foto di meja di sampingnya. Fotonya bersama seorang kawannya saat menjadi tahanan di Prisoner of Secret Agent, atau disingkat PoSA, bagian Kanto City. Kagami mendecih dan menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan iris scarlet itu dan hanyut ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, saat jam istirahat, Kagami dibuat sibuk dengan mencari Kuroko. Sebuah kotak kecil berisi WAP berada di tangannya.

"Sialan, bocah itu kemana sih?!" gumamnya kesal.

Kagami stress. Sudah belasan kali dia mengitari sekolah dan dia belum menemukan Kuroko. Nggak masuk sekolah? Nggak mungkin. Tadi pagi mereka berangkat bareng dari markas SDB.

BIIPP... BIIPPP.. BIIPPP...

Kagami melihat WAP miliknya dan menemukan nama Riko tertulis di layar WAP-nya. Baru saja dia hendak menyentuh dan menggeser tulisan 'Answer' di layar WAP tapi dia ingat kalau Riko selalu berteriak saat menghubunginya.

Kagami mengambil wireless earphone di saku kemeja sekolahnya dan menyetel volume suara terendah.

"AGEN KAGAMI!"

Tuh 'kan...

"Riko, bisakah kau memberi tugas atau apapun itu dengan **tidak** berteriak? Lama-lama kupingku bisa tuli mendengar suaramu!" ucap Kagami

"Lupakan," Riko membalas cuek. "Kau tahu Drone Days Care, 'kan?"

"Hu-uh,"

"Pulang sekolah, kau dan Kuroko atau Furihata, pergi Drone Days Care. Kau harus melihat kinerja drone disana karena banyak sekali kasus disana."

"Kenapa bukan kau dengan Hyuga-san atau Mitobe-san?"

"Kami masih ada kuliah sebelum Digital Thesis diadakan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kukerjakan."

"Bagus. Oh ya, berikan WAP itu pada Kuroko."

"Aku tahu,"

"Sudah dulu. Jaa nee!"

"Hn."

WAP-nya kembali ke wallpaper semula yang menunjukkan suhu tubuh, detak jantung, kinerja otak, dan keadaan emosi.

"Kagami-kun,"

Merasa dipanggil Kagami segera berbalik menuju sumber suara dan menemukan Kuroko dengan wajah, ekspresi, sorot mata yang datar bagaikan papan triplek. "Doumo," sapa Kuroko.

"Kau kemana saja, sialan?!"

"Kagami-kun mencariku?" Kuroko balik bertanya. "Aku ada diperpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan?!" teriak Kagami marah. "PERPUSTAKAAN?!"

Kagami meledak marah apalagi saat melihat ekspresi watados Kuroko di balik ekspresi datarnya.

"Berhenti berekspresi seperti itu!" seru Kagami.

"Seperti apa?"

"Ekspresi datar maksimalmu yang seperti orang bodoh itu!"

"Jadi aku harus berekspresi seperti apa?"

Kagami membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang-ulang.

Kagami menghela napas dan menyodorkan kotak WAP baru untuk Kuroko.

"Ini apa?"

"Pakai saja. Sudah ah, bisa gila jika aku dekat-dekat denganmu yang minim ekspresi. Aku ke kantin!"

Kuroko membuka kotak itu dan memakai WAP yang wajib dimiliki semua anggota SDB itu.

[Watch Android Phone : Activated

System : Loading... 100%

NEW USER DETECTED...

PREPARING BIO-SCANNER CENSOR]

Sebuah sensor berwarna toska menyorot kedua mata Kuroko.

Satu per satu data bermunculan tanpa berhenti di mata Kuroko.

[Name : Kuroko Tetsuya

Birth : January, 31th 2098

Age : 16 years old

Citizenship : Japanese

Height : 168 cm

Weight : 57 kg

IQ/SQ/EQ : Confidential

Emotion : Green Zone

Physical Ability : No matching data found

Technique : No matching data found

Psychic Ability : No matching data found

Occupation : Student, Agent of SDB

Criminal : No matching data found

License : (OPEN THIS FOLDER)

Medical : (OPEN THIS FOLDER)

Fingerprint : () () () () () ]

Sensor toska itu berhenti menyorot mata Kuroko. Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Matanya terasa agak panas setelah sekian detik dia melihat laju data yang ditampilkan bagai credit film yang dipercepat 10 kali itu. Setelah merasa matanya sudah cukup fokus dan nyaman untuk dipakai melihat, dia kembali membaca buku sambil berjalan, sementara WAP baru di pergelangan tangan kirinya sedang memasukkan beberapa ratus data tentang SDB.

.

.

.

.

Kagami sedang mengunyah burger-nya yang entah sudah keberapa tak peduli tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihatnya sebagai monster, terlebih segelintir orang tahu kalau dia dari PoSA. Dia sesekali melihat perubahan-perubahan di layar WAP-nya. Apalagi perubahan emosinya yang dari GRAY ZONE, zona dimana stress tinggi, sampai ke GREEN ZONE, zona dimana emosi stabil.

Baru saja dia hendak mengambil burger-nya lagi dan pandangan matanya hendak dialihkan pada gadis yang duduk di dua meja di seberang sana.

"AKHHHHHH!" Kagami berteriak super kencang, mengagetkan seluruh manusia dan drone di kantin. "Kampret, kenapa muncul tiba-tiba sih?!"

Siapa lagi sih yang suka muncul tiba-tiba selain Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Aku sudah ada disini sedari tadi, Kagami-kun." jawab Kuroko datar.

"DARI TADI?!"

Kagami melirik WAP-nya yang layarnya bertuliskan 'Emotion : GRAY ZONE'.

PLETAK! Kuroko menembak Kagami dengan karet gelang yang selalu disakuinya (well, karet gelang itu langka di zaman android ini).

"KUSOOO! JANGAN CARI RIBUT DENGANKU!"

"Ssttt, jangan berisik. Kau bisa diusir dari sini."

Alis Kagami berkedut-kedut, rahangnya mengeras, dan mata scarlet itu mengeluarkan api imajiner (author : loh, abad 22 masih ada chuunibyou, 'ya? *dor).

PLETAK! Kagami ditembak karet lagi dan kena jidat pula! Bahkan ada gumaman 'Head shot' dari mulut Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, harus ingat kalau sampai BLACK ZONE Kagami-kun bakal dikepret Riko karena catatan emosimu."

Kagami-kun menghela napas, perlahan gradasi emosi di WAP Kagami merosot perlahan. Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum.

Kagami membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja besi dingin itu setelah menyingkirkan nampan berisi sisa dua buah burger itu.

"Kagami-kun, Aida-san bilang ada misi."

Kagami mengangguk dengan kepala terbaring di meja.

BIPPP.. BIIPPP.. BIIPPP...

Kagami membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik jam tangannya. Dia kembali memasang wireless earphone dan menyetel volume suara terendah.

"BAKAGAMIIII!" teriak Riko. Kuroko yang kebetulan melihat layar WAP Kagami yang tak memunculkan layar interface hologram seperti biasanya, menampilkan garis-garis desibel suara yang tinggi.

"Apa?" jawab Kagami malas.

"Kenapa emosimu tinggi sekali?! Kau membuatku dimarahi Komandan!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan si muka datar itu!"

"Itu 'kan salahmu membawanya ke dalam SDB!"

SKAK MAT!

Kagami diam. Di seberang sana Riko menyeringai.

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma pingin menyampaikan itu. Jaa nee~"

WAP Kagami ke wallpapernya yang semula.

"Kau sudah tahu dimana kita akan menyelidiki kasus, 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami menyambar sisa burger di nampannya. "Kutunggu kau didepan sekolah dan jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Ha'i."

Kagami berjalan keluar kantin dan meninggal Kuroko yang masih asyik dengan buku bacaannya dan minumannya.

.

.

.

.

[TIME : 04.33 P.M]

.

.

.

.

Kagami asyik dengan WAP-nya yang sedang menampilkan beberapa data tentang kasus-kasus pembunuhan misterius. Salah satunya tentang mutilasi laser dengan korban pertama Hanamiya Makoto, marketing perusahaan android terbesar di dunia, si raja tanpa mahkota. Tak ada satupun terduga maupun pelaku yang bisa dijadikan tersangka. Bersih. Kejahatan ini bersih dari petunjuk.

Tapi sejak saat itu tiga raja tanpa mahkota lainnya yang menguasai 3 sektor penting dunia, telah mendapatkan keamanan ekstra dari pemerintah.

[A/N : Disini Kiyoshi bukan salah satu dari Raja Tanpa Mahkota]

Kagami hendak berganti topik lagi tapi sebuah tangan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kagami-kun,"

Kagami terperanjat dan hampir membanting Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"KUSO! Kubilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

Kuroko tidak menjawab dan memilih diam.

"Cih, ayo kita ke Drone Days Care." ucap Kagami sambil mengunci layar WAP-nya.

"Hm," jawab Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalan ke Drone Days Care sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh, cukup dengan jalan kaki saja sampai. Tapi karena kegiatan yang disebut jalan kaki itu hanya bisa dilakukan pada jalan bebas kendaraan, maka Kagami dan Kuroko terpaksa naik shinkansen yang sudah dimuktahirkan dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam dengan tingkat kebisingan rendah, efesiensi waktu yang rendah, dan jalanan yang mudah terhambat.

(Oke, author mencoba membayangkan kendaraan dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam ngerem mendadak karena ada kendaraan dengan kecepatan sama melintas *merinding*.)

Back to topic.

Sebenarnya baik Kagami maupun Kuroko lebih memilih naik MissileTrain, namun kantong pelajar tak pernah mendukung kemauan pemiliknya.

Kagami dan Kuroko sampai di halte shinkansen. Kagami kembali asyik dengan WAP-nya sementara Kuroko memerhatikan lalu lintas di langit.

Lihat saja bagaimana MissileTrain melesat di rel transparan di langit. Sekarang lihatlah MissilePlane yang melintas 100 kilometer di atas MissileTrain. Sungguh cepat. Sekarang, melihat burung terbang pun adalah fenomena langka karena langit telah disibukkan dengan berbagai kendaraan Missile.

NGITTT...

Sebuah shinkansen berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang. Setelah semua penumpang yang harus turun telah keluar dari shinkansen, giliran Kagami, Kuroko, dan beberapa orang naik lalu shinkansen itu kembali melesat.

3 detik kemudian, shinkansen berhenti di halte yang hanya berbeda 2 blok dengan Drone Days Care.

.

.

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko sampai di Drone Days Care.

"Identitas," kata salah drone dengan label 'Security' di dadanya.

Kagami dan Kuroko menunjukkan data identitas mereka dalam versi hologram itu. Drone memindai data mereka.

"Agen Kagami dan Agen Kuroko, agent dari Seirin Detective Bureau, identitas diterima. Izin masuk, dikonfirmasi."

Pagar medan magnet transparan itu terbuka. Kuroko dan Kagami masuk.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka masuk, suara drone menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Agen Kiyoshi, inspektur dari Seirin Detective Bureau, identitas diterima. Izin masuk, dikonfirmasi."

"Kagami!" seru Kiyoshi, inspektur yang kini membawahi Kagami dan Kuroko.

Kagami mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membalas sapaan sang atasan.

Kiyoshi berjalan beriringan dengan Kagami.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya sambil menyenggol lengan Kagami.

"Aku bersama Kuroko."

"Oh, agen baru itu, 'kan?" Kiyoshi mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Di mana dia?"

Kagami menoleh ke samping dan tak menemukan manusia yang hanya memiliki tinggi sekitar 160 centi lebih itu. "Tadi dia bersamaku!" seru Kagami. "Sialan, hawa anak itu terlalu tipis sampai aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya!"

Kagami menyalakan WAP-nya dan mencari kontak Kuroko. Beberapa detik kemudian, layar hologram WAP-nya menampilkan wajah Kuroko yang datar itu.

"Heh, kau kemana saja!?"

"Ano, Kagami-kun. Begitu kau berbalik untuk menunggu Kiyoshi-san, aku ditarik anak-anak,"

[Kyaaaaa! Onii-chan wa kawaii desu~]

SZTTT!

Kagami sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba saja sebelum Kuroko mematikan sambungannya, ada teriakan bocah-bocah yang mirip dengan fansgirl dan menarik Kuroko dengan belasan cubitan.

Kiyoshi mendorong pintu masuk menuju gedung Drone Days Care.

Kiyoshi dan Kagami mengeluarkan ID card mereka dan menggeseknya pada scanner. Teknologi murahan dari abad 21.

Pintu terbuka tapi masih dihalangi oleh pemindai yang mirip dengan tirai berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Kiyoshi dan Kagami lewat dan tirai android itu memindai mereka dengan cepat.

"Agen Kiyoshi, inspektur Seirin Detective Bureau. Emosion : GREEN ZONE.

"Agen Kagami, agen Seirin Detective Bureau. Emosion : BLUE ZONE. Perlu kawalan drone."

Kiyoshi melirik Kagami yang mulai bersungut-sungut karena dia harus dikawal-kawal drone lagi.

[A/N : Author bingung mau ngasih nama singkat apa buat robot android yang hidup. Maka dari itu, author dengan sengaja ikut-ikutan menyebut robot android dengan sebutan 'drone'. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?]

Mereka mulai memasuki ruangan utama Drone Days Care, ruangan penerimaan tamu yang bebas dari anak-anak.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut sebuah drone wanita dengan kostum khas pegawai penitipan anak.

"Kami dari Seirin Detective Bureau, seperti yang kau tahu, kami perlu mengadakan inspeksi." jawab Kiyoshi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah mini-tablet yang bertuliskan deretan tabel-tabel yang perlu diceklis.

"Maaf, Tuan, tetapi kepolisian sudah melakukan check dan kami aman bulan ini."

Drone wanita itu juga mengeluarkan sebuah mini-tablet dari loker mejanya. Kiyoshi melihat tabel-tabel yang sudah diceklis itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan inspeksi?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Inspektur Kise Ryouta, Tuan." jawab si drone wanita.

"Cih, mau-maunya diinspeksi sama inspektur kepolisian berlabel Kiseki no Sedai yang bodoh. Terlebih inspektur itu sungguh sangat bodoh." ucap Kagami yang langsung disambut jitakan Kiyoshi di kepalanya.

"Tetap saja, kami juga perlu melakukan inspeksi."

"Maaf, Tuan, tidak bisa. Menurut peraturan terbaru yang sudah wajib dijalan sejak 3 minggu lalu, hanya kepolisian yang bisa melakukan inspeksi pada pekerjaan kami."

Kagami yang sedari tadi cuma garuk-garuk kepala macam orang bodoh, akhirnya angkat suara. "Sudahlah, Kiyoshi-san. Jika begitu peraturan pemerintah, kita hanya perlu menurutinya. Yah, aku cuma tak mau merasakan tinggal di balik penjara lagi."

Kiyoshi menjitak kepala Kagami lagi.

"Kami tetap akan mengadakan inspeksi." kata Kiyoshi tegas. Kagami memutar bola matanya. Hum, tak salah jika biro menyebut Kiyoshi dengan sebutan 'The Iron Heart'.

Sebuah microphone tiba-tiba muncul di telinga drone wanita itu. "Saya bisa panggil polisi."

Drone wanita itu melempar tatapan sengit pada Kiyoshi.

Kagami yang biasanya cuek itu mengeluarkan buku peraturan sakunya.

"Menurut buku ini, yah.. aku nggak begitu mengerti isinya, setiap gedung perlu diinspeksi oleh pihak kepolisian dan biro keamanan resmi. Biro keamanan resmi untuk Kanto City adalah Seirin Detective Bureau. " ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baris peraturan. Kagami menyeringai.

Tangan si drone wanita mengeluarkan hologram dan 12 kotak-kotak berisi nomor.

"Disini Drone-"

Drone wanita itu mendadak mati.

BIPP... BIP.. BIP...

Drone di belakang Kagami memindai tubuh Kagami dan Kiyoshi dengan detectornya.

"Pembongkaran drone secara paksa. Tindakan kriminal terdeteksi. Drone-"

Kagami meninju drone yang mengekorinya sejak masuk ke days care sekuat tenaga tenaga sampai robot itu kehilangan alat sensor. Untungnya saja lampu sinyalnya masih menyala, dengan begitu Kagami tidak perlu menghadapi omelan Riko lagi.

"Ini dibajak."

Kagami dan Kiyoshi bertatapan. Siapa yang bisa menon-aktifkan sebuah drone seenaknya seperti itu?

PRAK! Drone wanita itu jatuh dengan suara kelontangan bagai kaleng kosong dan di balik itu Kuroko tengah mencopot beberapa kabel data kuno dari WAP-nya.

"KUROKO!" seru Kiyoshi dan Kagami kaget.

Kuroko mendongak, tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kagami.

"Mencoba memperbaiki drone yang dibajak," jawab Kuroko. Kagami mendelik.

"Sebagai agen baru, keberanianmu perlu diacungi jempol," puji Kiyoshi. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tak dideteksi drone?"

Kuroko menggedikkan bahu. "Aku selalu seperti ini sejak dulu, tak bisa dideteksi, bahkan oleh drone dengan kemampuan detector tinggi."

"Uhm, sebaiknya kita harus mulai bergerak. Kuroko hubungi Riko. Kagami coba suruh Izuki untuk datang kemari. Aku akan mencoba untuk menghidupkan mode demo drone ini."

"Ha'i, Inspector!"

Kagami dan Kuroko sibuk dengan WAP-nya, sementara Kiyoshi mulai mencari-cari letak prosessor drone itu.

'Inspektur, Agen Izuki dipastikan tidak bisa datang ke tempat inspeksi karena masalah peretasan di Divisi 2 bidang informasi. Roger!' Kiyoshi mendengar laporan Riko lewat wireless earphone-nya.

Kiyoshi mendekatkan mini-microphone wireless yang selalu tertempel di jempolnya. "Receive, Riko! Apa tak ada ahli komputer atau drone dari divisi manapun yang bisa dikirim kemari? Roger!"

"Receive! Maaf, tapi semua droner sedang dibuat sibuk oleh masalah peretasan itu."

"Baiklah, kembali ke pos!"

"Ha'i!"

Sambungan terputus. Kiyoshi melirik Kagami dan yang dilirik cuma menggeleng.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengembalikan prosessornya, aku tak janji. Tapi aku butuh beberapa peralatan." ucap Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu," Kiyoshi berdiri dan menepuk bahu Kagami. "Aku akan inspeksi. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama."

"Ha'i, Inspector!"

Kiyoshi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang utama anak-anak.

Ruangan utama anak-anak itu cuma dibatasi dinding kaca dan apapun yang terjadi di sana bisa dilihat dan didengar.

"Kon'nichiwa!" seru Kiyoshi dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya dan lambaian super. Inspektur itu memang menyukai anak-anak, bahkan terkesan paling sensitif kalau dapat kasus dengan korban anak-anak. Inspektur yang hobi senyum itu juga terkesan paling cuek. Yah, inspektur yang satu itu memang sedikit aneh.

"OTOU-CHAN!" anak-anak di dalam days care itu berteriak menyambut Kiyoshi.

Di luar dinding kaca itu, Kuroko dan Kagami sweatdrop ria.

Kiyoshi menatap setiap pasang mata bocah-bocah yang mulai mengerubunginya.

"Otou-chan, kenapa lama tak kemari?" rengek seorang bocah.

"Haha, gomen, gomen, aku baru sekarang kebagian jadwal untuk inspeksi disini."

"Itu artinya Tou-chan akan pergi lagi?"

Kiyoshi garuk-garuk kepala. "Seandainya aku bisa berlama-lama disini juga, aku ingin main dengan kalian."

"Kalau begitu inspeksi yang lama! Biar kami bisa main dengan Otou-chan!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki yang berdiri agak belakang.

"Betul!" bocah-bocah lain menyahuti.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar. Kiyoshi sekarang menghitung jumlah anak-anak yang dititipkan di days care ini.

Matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan sampai badannya sedikit berputar.

"Kemana 15 anak lainnya? Apa mereka sudah tak dititipkan lagi?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Bocah-bocah itu menggeleng.

Dia mencatat jumlah anak yang dititipkan di days care. Jumlah anak-anak itu cuma 25 anak. Padahal minggu lalu, saat Hyuga yang melakukan inspeksi, jumlah anak yang dititipkan masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia inspeksi sekitar sebulan, yaitu 40 anak.

Kiyoshi mengernyitkan keningnya. Normalnya, sebuah days care minimal menampung 30 anak.

Baiklah, mungkin sekarang sebagian anak-anak di days care itu sedang tidur.

"Hm, apa ada anak yang masih tidur?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ini bukan jam tidur, Tou-chan." jawab salah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut acak-acakan itu.

Seorang anak perempuan berkulit pucat menarik-narik sisi kemeja Kiyoshi yang keluar.

Kiyoshi berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dan anak perempuan pucat itu membisikinya sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun bisa gunakan ini untuk menyumbat baut yang dihilangkan itu." kata Kuroko sambil memberikan sebuah baut mainan.

Kagami menerima baut mainan itu. "Dapat darimana?"

"Aku mendapatkannya saat anak-anak kecil itu menyerbuku."

Kagami menyumbat baut itu dengan baut yang ukurannya agak lebih kecil itu. Kagami melepas WAP dari pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkannya tergeletak di samping drone yang sedang dioperasi Kagami dan Kuroko. Beberapa kabel data terpasang pada WAP Kagami yang ujung lainnya terhubung pada drone wanita itu.

Kuroko mengetikkan beberapa sandi pada hologram yang dimunculkan dari WAP-nya yang juga terhubung dengan WAP Kagami.

"Dengan baut mainan ini, drone bodoh ini cuma bisa bertahan 12 jam sebelum charge ulang." ucap Kagami.

"Mode demo sudah diaktivasi." kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah," Kagami menggeser tulisan 'OFF' di tengkuk drone wanita itu dan drone wanita itu mulai hidup.

"Demo mode activation." kata drone wanita itu suara khas androidnya.

Kagami dan Kuroko buru-buru mencopot berbagai peralatan yang berhubungan dengan operasi pengembalian mode demo drone itu dari tubuh drone wanita itu.

Ketika iris toska android si wanita drone hilang, lehernya segera berputar 45 derajat dan tangannya dengan gemulai namun tegas dan penuh dengan tenaga naik ke atas. Lalu secepat kilat drone wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit ke bawah dan bergeser ke sedikit ke depan dengan kecepatan kilat.

PLAK! Kagami ditampar oleh si drone wanita.

Alasan? Yah, bagaimana pun juga drone wanita itu didesain benar-benar serupa dengan manusia. Walaupun begitu, sebuah drone tetap saja diatur manusia untuk untuk aktivasi dan pengendalian emosi dan perasaan. Drone diatur supaya tetap tidak beremosi dan tidak berekspresi.

Balik ke pernyataan. Jika kalian seorang wanita, wanita mana sih yang nggak bakal marah ketika baju kalian (terutama jika kalian seorang wanita) dibuka dan yang membukanya adalah seorang pria?

Yah, drone itu merasa Hak Asasi Drone-nya dilecehkan oleh Kagami.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Kagami pada drone wanita itu.

"Jangan seenaknya buka baju orang!" ucap drone wanita itu marah.

"Kau itu bukan orang tapi drone!" balas kami membentak.

PLAK! Kagami ditampar lagi.

"Cukup sudah! Kau bukan drone!" Kagami berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi drone wanita yang telah dipasang mode demo itu. Kagami memasang kembali WAP-nya ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sekarang Kagami punya sebuah pertanyaan besar yang harus dia ungkapkan sekarang.

"Oi, Kuroko," panggil Kagami yang hanya disahut oleh tatapan mata Kuroko yang seolah menjawab 'apa?'. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Kuroko menatap Kagami serius. "Apa kau drone?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Periksa saja tengkukku kalau tidak percaya."

Kuroko menurunkan sedikit kerah baju bagian belakangnya. Kagami mendelik dan mendorong sedikit punggung Kuroko. "Baiklah, aku percaya."

Kuroko tersenyum samar.

Kuroko melihat WAP-nya dan melihat layar kecil WAP-nya kini dipenuhi oleh rentetan data-data baru, yang umurnya baru sekitar semenit.

Kuroko melihat satu per satu data di WAP-nya.

"Kagami-kun, ayo ikut aku!"

Kagami hanya menurut dan mengikuti Kuroko yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Kuroko dan Kagami masuk ke dalam ruangan utama anak-anak.

"Kyaaa! Ada macan!" teriak seorang bocah yang tak sengaja disenggol Kagami yang rusuh mengejar si hawa tipis.

"Aku bukan macan, bocah!" balas Kagami sambil lanjut berlari.

Ruang utama anak-anak telah di lewati.

"Kuroko! Kau sudah hafal semua ruangan disini?!"

"Tidak! Tapi.." Kuroko mengirim sebuah data ke WAP Kagami.

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Kagami memeriksa WAP-nya dan sebuah data yang ditransfer Kuroko telah masuk ke penyimpanan datanya.

Kagami membuka data itu.

"3D-GPS!" seru Kagami. "Dari mana kau dapatkan software ini."

"Dari drone itu. Aku mendapatkan banyak data,"

Kuroko berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Kagami melihat keadaan sekitar. Gelap dan dingin. Tanpa Kagami sadari, Kuroko telah membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah.

Kagami melihat 3D-GPS-nya.

"Jika, data di dalam drone itu benar maka sumber sinyal itu berasal dari sini,"

Kagami mendorong pintu itu namun tak mau terbuka.

"Periksa pintunya, apa ada sistem keamanannya!?" perintah Kagami. Mereka mulai meneliti centi demi centi pintu itu dan hasilnya nihil.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan ini..." Kagami mengelus bahunya.

BRAKKK! Kagami mendobrak pintu tersebut sampai copot.

Bau anyir dari bangkai menguar menusuk reseptor hidung Kagami dan Kuroko.

CPLAK! Sepatu Kagami menginjak genangan air. Penerangan yang minim membuat mereka kesulitan melihat cairan apa yang mereka lihat.

Kagami membungkuk dan mengusapkan harinya pada lantai yang basah, dan itu juga langsung diikuti Kuroko.

Kagami mengendus sedikit cairan yang dicoleknya dari lantai itu.

"Darah," kata Kuroko dan Kagami mengangguk.

Kagami segera mengatur penerangan layar paling tinggi pada WAP-nya dan menyorotkannya ke lantai dan terus sampai matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan mengerikan.

TUMPUKAN MAYAT ANAK-ANAK YANG KONDISINYA TAK UTUH!

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Arigatou buat yang udah baca + review/fav/follow fanfic ini! Arigatou!**

**Maaf, karena update lama. Banyak proyek di fandom sebelah (dan semuanya juga masih detektif). Maka dari itu, aku sengaja membuat kasus ini menjadi kasus yang panjang.**

**Ichiban no case, hajimaru yo! #ngomongapasih**

**Gomen belum bisa jawab review sekarang tapi aku ucapkan 'Sankyuu!' buat yang udah review/fav/follow.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to REVIEW, nano desu~ Terima flame yang bermanfaat karena author juga masih baru! Tentunya flame yang bermanfaat demi kebaikan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano dayo!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Drone Days Care 2

.

.

Warning : AU, Canon, OOC, TYPO(S), MISSTYPO(S), GaJe, alur bingung, kasus jelek, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading, Minna-san!

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kanto City yang umumnya ramai karena kesibukan para drone dan manusianya, mendadak berubah kacau dan ricuh karena aktivitas drone yang 'menyimpang'. Menyimpang? Yap, betul sekali! Menyimpang! Drone yang seharusnya melayani dan membantu manusia, sekarang berbalik dan menyerang manusia! Seluruh manusia di kota ini sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Teknisi-teknisi komputer dikerahkan. Polisi? Oh, mereka hanya duduk diam di depan layar hologram dan tak bertindak apapun. Tapi lain polisi lain biro. Sebuah biro keamanan kota yang diketuai oleh salah satu lulusan akademi militer, Hyuga Junpei, sedang kerepotan dengan belasan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

.

Riko membenarkan posisi headphone di telinganya dan microphone di depan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang satunya lagi juga sibuk untuk menyelamatkan data-data kantornya yang sangat berharga.

"Riko! Ada panggilan dari divisi 3 kepolisian di line 10!"

"Manager, ada perintah dari divisi 5 kepolisian di message line 7!"

"Riko, ada laporan khusus dari agen di line 17!"

Panggilan-panggilan yang memenuhi telinga Riko membuat stress-nya semakin meningkat.

Dengan tangkas di menyentuh sebuah kotak di interface hologram-nya dan berteriak, "BISAKAH KALIAN MENERIMA PESANNYA DAN BILANG KALAU AKU SEDANG SIBUK?! LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

"HA'I!" sahut seluruh anak buahnya.

Riko kembali konsentrasi pada empat buah interface hologram transparan. Disudut kanan bawah masing-masing interface terdapat voicemail masuk yang belum didengar dan dijawab.

Virus itu semakin menguasai komputer. Tinggal data-data tentang anggota biro yang belum dikuasai.

"Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk menjaga data Kagami! Lakukan apa saja!" Riko berteriak kembali.

Riuh rendah anggota divisi di ruang kerja utama Seirin Detective Bureau memperiuh suasana. Semuanya membisiki 'kenapa harus melindungi data Kagami?'.

"TIDAK ADA MULUT YANG BERBICARA! LAKUKAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN!" teriak Riko lagi dan lagi.

Tak ada sahutan semuanya segera sibuk dengan interface dan keyboard tab wireless masing-masing.

Sebuah interface hologram kecil muncul, panggilan dari Hyuga, kapten SDB. Riko otomatis menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aida disini." ucap Riko sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kagami dan Kuroko tak bisa dideteksi. Sinyal dari WAP mereka menghilang secara misterius." lapor Hyuga.

"APA?!" jawab Riko kaget sampai menjerit.

"Sinyal agen Kiyoshi juga sama saja, tapi dia timbul-tenggelam."

"Tak bisa dicari lagi?"

"Kami semua kewalahan dengan drone-drone di kota. Izuki juga tak bisa menganggu. Jika kami menghentikan pekerjaan kami untuk menon-aktifkan drone di kota, korban akan semakin bertambah."

Riko menggigit bibirnya. "Lakukan apa pun. Aku akan minta bantuan agen yang menganggur untuk menggantikan Izuki."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Panggilan terputus.

Sebuah interface muncul dan menayangkan rekaman seorang reporter yang nampaknya ada di atas gedung. Reporter tersebut melaporkan keadaan kota yang kacau akibat serangan mendadak para drone di kota Kanto.

'**Saat ini saya sedang berada di atap mall Kanto DC. Seperti yang anda lihat di layar interface anda, keadaan kota sedang dalam keadaan kacau-balau oleh salah satu benda paling membantu dalam kehidupan kita yaitu, drone. Robot android yang biasanya membantu kita disaat apapun ini sekarang telah berubah menjadi monster android. Korban akibat ulah monster android ini, dipastikan telah mencapai 155 orang, dengan 100 korban meninggal, 50 orang luka ringan, 5 luka berat.**

**Entah siapa yang akan bertangggung jawab atas kekacauan yang sudah menelan banyak nyawa ini. Lalu siapakah pelaku dibalik kekacauan ini? Apakah ini murni kesalahan sistem ataukah ada tangan-tangan lain yang menjadi dalang 'beloknya' sistem drone. Saya-'**

Riko menutup layar interface-nya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Riko menyalakan kembali pengeras suaranya. "Cari siapa saja agen yang menganggur!"

"Tidak ada, Riko!" sahut Koganei yang duduk di paling belakang ruangan.

Riko menggigit bibirnya. Penuh sudah kepalanya dengan masalah. Salah satu dari empat layar interface-nya terus saja menunjukkan jumlah data yang diambil virus.

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Suara WAP Riko membuyarkan pikirannya.

[Agent Kagami]

Buru-buru Riko mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kemana saja kau?! Mencopot WAP-mu dan beristirahat di resto langgananmu?!" tangkasnya marah.

"Dengarkan dulu laporanku, bodoh!" seru Kagami di seberang sana. "Aku menemukan banyak mayat di Drone Days Care."

"Mayat?" Riko mengaktifkan mode multiconnection-nya agar seluruh anggota SDB bisa mendengar laporan Kagami.

"Yap, jumlah sekitar 15 orang dan mereka semua anak-anak. Sekarang Kuroko tengah membantuku mengeluarkan mayat anak-anak itu ke lantai atas." lanjut Kagami.

Riko melihat jumlah data yang dicuri virus itu sudah mencapai 100.000. Kecepatan virus itu mencuri data semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Kolom persentase data juga telah menunjukkan warna merah.

"Riko, datamu, Inspektur Kiyoshi dan Kapten Hyuga telah dicuri," ucap Koganei dengan suara kecewa. "Maaf, tapi sesuai dengan perintahmu, kita memprioritaskan data Kagami."

Riko menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Tetap pertahankan data Kagami," jawab Riko lesu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Kagami kembali terdengar.

"Drone-drone di kota menggila dan database kita dicuri habis-habisan." sahut Riko lesu. Dia tak peduli lagi pada kolom persentase yang telah menunjukkan angka 90%.

"Kapan terjadi?" tanya Kagami lagi. "10 menit yang lalu." jawab Riko masih lesu.

"Kemana Izuki-san? Dia ahlinya, 'kan?"

"Dia mengurusi drone di kota bersama master komputer kota lainnya." Riko mengusap wajahnya kasar. Frustasi sudah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Aku punya kenalan yang cukup ahli masalah virus, dia temanku sewaktu di," Kagami menelan ludahnya. "... penjara."

"Siapa namanya?" Riko menjawab antusias.

"Haizaki Shougo, subject nomor 13."

Riko segera membuka sebuah interface baru dan berusaha menghubungkannya dengan komputer pusat tempat Kagami pernah di penjara dulu, PoSA.

"Inspektur Aida Riko, Seirin Detective Bureau, izin berbicara pada ketua Prison of Secret Agen divisi Kanto City. Roger." kata Riko kembali ke mode tegas dan lugasnya.

"Receive. Izin diterima. Menghubungkan Inspektur Aida dengan Inspektur Nijimura." jawab front officer.

Riko menunggu beberapa detik dan kemudian suara laki-laki bernama Nijimura Shuuzo terdengar. "Inspektur Nijimura disini."

"Ha'i, Inspektur Aida dari Seirin Detective Bureau izin berbicara."

"Hm,"

"Begini, Inspektur Nijimura, aku ingin meminta bantuan dari salah satu narapidanamu."

Laki-laki yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga itu sedikit terlonjak dari kursi. Tak biasanya ada orang yang meminta bantuan narapidana yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di lapas yang sekarang dipimpin olehnya.

"Narapidana?"

"Narapidana yang Inspektur Nijimura awasi, Haizaki Shougo, subject nomor 13." Riko berucap lebih tegas lagi.

Nijimura benar-benar kaget kali ini. Pasalnya narapidana bermarga Haizaki itu sudah belasan tahun menjadi penghuni PoSA. Jangan tanya apa sebabnya dia bisa tinggal disana. Kasus yang dialami Haizaki adalah kasus yang mirip dengan kasus Kagami.

Beberapa agen di ruangan Riko pun kaget mendengar suara mendengar manager biro mereka menyebut salah satu nama yang paling _booming_ sekitar 11 tahun lalu.

"Ri-Riko..." Koganei berucap hati-hati dan tak berani melanjutkan ketika mata nyalang Riko menatap mata Koganei.

"Kau tak salah orang 'kan, Inspektur Aida?" Nijimura bertanya di seberang sana.

"Tidak. Aku ingin narapidana itu dikirim kemari untuk membantu kami."

"Aku tak punya izin untuk mengeluarkan narapidana yang satu itu-"

"Jika itu karena tak ada izin kepolisian pusat, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera mengirimkan subject 13 menuju SDB."

"Terima kasih." Riko menyudahi pembicaraannya dan menutup sambungannya.

Riko kembali menatap persentase jumlah data yang tercuri di interface-nya. Tak ada peningkatan. Masih diangka 90%.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Pertahankan data apapun terutama data Kagami!" ucapnya di microphone.

"HA'I!" sahut seluruh agen.

Riko kembali berkutat dengan penyelamatan datanya sambil menunggu pemuda bernama Haizaki itu datang ke markas.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap jejeran mayat bocah-bocah yang sudah dikeluarkan dari sebuah ruangan sempit di lantai bawah tanah.

Kuroko berjalan mengelilingi bocah-bocah itu dengan tatapan dan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Berpikir saja pemuda berambut biru pucat ini masih berekspresi datar.

Kuroko berjongkok di depan salah satu mayat bocah. Kuroko mengambil sehelai saputangan dari saku celananya dan membungkusnya pada tangannya. Kuroko mencoba menggerakkan tangan mayat bocah itu dan membengkokkannya tapi tidak bisa. Kebanyakan mayat-mayat itu sudah mengalami fase pengkakuan mayat maka prediksi kematiannya sekitar 8-10 jam yang lalu.

"Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil menoleh pada Kagami, "jangan melamun. Seharusnya Kagami-kun mencoba mencari petunjuk kasus ini."

Kagami keluar dari dunia lamunannya dan meletakkan tangannya di kaca jendela.

"Bocah-bocah ini mati pun masih merepotkan orang lain," ucap Kagami sambil memutar tumitnya untuk kembali menghadap Kuroko. "Tak ada petunjuk lapangan selain mayat-mayat itu sendiri, 'kan? Sisa petunjuknya ada dalam WAP-mu."

"Kalau begitu tolong kirimkan data-dataku pada markas." pinta Kuroko.

"Jangan. Biro sedang kewalahan dengan berbagai masalah."

"Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Database biro dicuri dan drone kota mengamuk."

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kapan masalah itu muncul?"

"10 menit yang lalu."

Kuroko menjepit dagunya, berpikir, walaupun dengan ekspresi datar. "Prediksi kematian mayat anak-anak ini sekitar 8-10 jam yang lalu. 15 menit yang lalu kita memperbaiki sebuah drone," ucap Kuroko.

"Inspektur Kiyoshi!" seru Kagami. "Dia tak ikut bersama kita, 'kan?"

"Inspektur Kiyoshi tadi mengecek kondisi days care," Kuroko mencoba mencari nama Kiyoshi dalam database WAP-nya. "Sinyalnya tak ditemukan."

"Kita harusnya mencarinya!" seru Kagami lagi.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Kagami-kun," Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami. "Ada satu hal yang kupikirkan saat ini."

"Berpikirlah sendirian! Nyawa pimpinan lebih utama! Kalau dia mati maka,"

CKREK! Entah darimana Kagami sudah menggenggam sebuah pistol dengan deteksi suhu, mereka menyebut senjata ini Censoric Gun System alias CGS, yang pengamannya sudah dibuka. Kagami menggenggam CGS-nya erat.

"Kagami-kun, kurasa kita lah penyebab kekacauan kota,"

Kagami terdiam dan genggamannya pada CGS tak sekuat barusan. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko berdiri dan mengendurkan dasi sekolahnya. "Mau kemana kau, sialan? Jangan buat aku mati penasaran dengan isi otakmu!" teriak Kagami sambil menyimpan CGS-nya pada saku dalam jaket tipisnya.

"Aku harus memastikan satu hal, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko datar. Yah, meskipun sekarang dia agak sedikit-banyak bersuara untuk berbicara tapi nada suara tetap saja sama, datar dan cuma datar.

"Lalu bagaimana mayat bocah-bocah itu?"

"Apa biro punya tim forensik?"

"Tentu," Kagami berusaha menyamai kecepatan jalan si minim ekspresi yang semodel dengan lari. "Mitobe-san ketua divisi forensik."

"Serahkan saja mayat anak-anak itu pada divisi forensik dari biro."

"Aku akan memanggil mereka, semoga saja mereka tak ikut mengurusi masalah pencurian data biro dan kekacauan drone di kota."

Kagami menghubungi Inspektur Mitobe, ketua divisi forensik, sambil berjalan mengekor di belakang Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

"Kise Ryouta!" teriak seorang pria berkulit redup *plak* berumur 42 tahun -salah!- maksudnya, 24 tahunan sambil menggebrak meja. Sementara itu, di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hazel berdiri sambil nyegir lebar.

"Ha'i, Inspektur Aominecchi?" tanya pemuda pirang yang merupakan inspektur baru di kepolisian Kanto City yang juga merangkap sebagai model majalah, entahlah dia sudah menjadi model majalah apa saja.

"JANGAN PASANG MUKA INNOCENT ATAS KELALAIANMU MELAKUKAN INSPEKSI,!" teriak si kulit redup, siapa lagi kalau buka Aomine Daiki.

"Jangan marah, ssu. Penitipan anak kayak gitu wajar 'kan dapat inspeksi sederhana, ssu. Lagipula, aku benar-benar mengelilingi seluruh ruangan di penitipan anak itu kok.."

Aomine menatap tajam mata hazel si pirang. "Seyakin apa kau, Ryouta?"

"Etto, seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin, ssu." jawab si pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Kise Ryouta.

BRAKKK! Aomine memukul mejanya yang tak berdosa. "KAU MALAH MERAYU DRONE YANG NOTABENE-NYA TAK DIBERI PERASAAN SUKA PADA LAWAN **JENIS **DAN KAU DENGAN BODOHNYA MELOLOSKAN INSPEKSI RUANG BAWAH TANAH MEREKA!"

"Ruang bawah tanah?"

Ingin rasanya Aomine menembak rekan se-timnya itu. Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi dan menghela napas. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu soal ruang bawah tanah Drone Days Care."

Kise menggeleng. "Drone Days Care membunuh belasan anak tanpa diketahui."

"Wajar saja, 'kan? Karena disana hanya drone yang bekerja, ssu."

"Bukan begitu," Aomine mengeluarkan beberapa buah map. "Drone Days Care bukan penitipan anak. Drone Days Care adalah tempat untuk menampung anak-anak jalanan."

Manik madu si pemuda pirang itu membulat. "Anak jalanan di abad 22?"

"Hm, mereka adalah anak-anak yang dibuang oleh orang tua mereka. Orang tua anak-anak jalanan itu hanya terbawa nafsu dan tidak mau kerepotan mengurus anak. Kurasa kau sudah tahu alasan anak-anak buangan itu dibunuh..."

"Untuk diambil organ-organnya?" tebak Kise ragu. Dia pikir tebakannya terlalu tinggi.

"Kau benar."

"Tapi, Inspektur Aominecchi, bukankah drone dirancang untuk tak melukai manusia?"

"Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan," Aomine berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap kekacauan di bawah sana. "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja drone-drone itu berbalik menyerang manusia."

Kise yang masih berdiri di depan meja Aomine berpikir. Aomine yang masih konsentrasi dengan pemandangan di bawah sana, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah tipe koki menebas seorang gadis berseragam sekolah dengan pisau dagingnya. Tubuh gadis itu terbagi dua dan dengan segera drone itu menggilas badan mayat gadis itu. Aomine bergidik dan mengelus tengkuknya.

"Kita harus turun tangan dalam masalah ini," Aomine bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil topi dinasnya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus, Inspektur Aominecchi? Tugas kita hanya mengontrol dan mengawasi di belakang layar, 'kan?!" suara Kise terdengar menolak perintah atasannya itu.

"Harus ada saatnya polisi itu benar-benar bertindak sebagai polisi, Ryouta," Aomine membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, melangkahkan sebelah kakinya keluar ruangan. "Inilah saatnya polisi bertindak sebagai polisi. Polisi bukanlah supervisor sebuah perusahaan!"

Aomine keluar. Kise menghela napasnya dan akhirnya mengikuti atasannya itu untuk meredakan kekacauan di kota.

Terkadang Aomine benar-benar bisa bertindak bagai seorang kapten juga...

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Gomen, update-nya ngaret (secara sebulan gitu). Tolong salahkan kurikulum 2013 yang membuat saya tak bisa menyalurkan ide saya ke dalam fanfic.**

**Sorry nih, kalo case-nya belum menunjukkan pergerakan ke arah selesai yang signifikan. Rencananya setiap kasus itu bakal selesai di 2 chapter depan. Yah, itu juga nggak tahu muncul kapan, soalnya sibuk banget nih sekarang.**

**Untuk review mungkin bisa saya lakukan di lain waktu dan kesempatan. Jari saya sudah lelah menulis rupanya.**

**Pokoknya, terima kasih buat yang udah fav/follow/review! Yang jadi silent reader juga berhenti jadi pembaca tanpa jejak *plak* Pokoknya ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to Review? Review, please!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Drone Days Care 3

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi's mine**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, dizzy examination, typo(s), misstypo(s), little bit sci-fi, GaJe, Abal, dll! Kerusakan syaraf-syaraf tanggung sendiri!**

**Minna-san, Happy Reading desu!**

.

.

.

.

Kekacauan belum mereda. Kemacetan terjadi dimana-mana, bahkan di jalur shinkansen.

"Arrrgghhh, apa yang dilakukan oleh drone-drone bodoh itu sampai mengganggu lalu lintas kendaraan? Mengambil rel shinkansen dengan gigi?!" racau Kagami sambil meninju jendela shinkansen yang anehnya belum pecah-pecah, retak pun tidak.

"Sabarlah, Kagami-kun," Kuroko menutup bukunya. "Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

"Mana bisa aku sabar disaat-saat seperti ini?!" Kagami berseru masih emosi. "Kita putus hubungan dengan Kiyoshi-san, dan tak bisa menghubungi Riko, itu mengerikan! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diteriaki Riko dengan suara yang lebih berisik daripada speaker pengumuman! Bisa tuli tahu!"

Kuroko cuma diam, nggak menanggapi.

Kagami mengacak rambutnya kasar. Penampakan anak-anak yang tergeletak menumpuk dengan relung mata yang kosong, perut yang tersobek, bahkan kepala-kepala yang terbelah, berputar-putar di kepala Kagami. Hell, akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak melihat korban-korban yang mati mengenaskan. Rasanya-rasanya dia bukanlah anggota Divisi Forensik yang diketuai Mitobe. Dia 'kan anggota Divisi Operasi Balistik yang diketuai oleh orang yang menyelamatkannya, Inspektur Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kagami memeriksa WAP-nya lagi. Dia mengaktifkan fungsi hologramnya. Yap, kalimat 'Signal not Detected' masih terpampang jelas di pojok kanan atas interface hologram berwarna bening itu.

'KAMI DARI KEPOLISIAN! MOHON BERI JALAN UNTUK SHINKANSEN AGAR KEMACETAN DAN EVAKUASI BISA BERJALAN LANCAR!'

Kagami terlonjak dan segara mengunci WAP-nya.

"Polisi sialan! Akan kuhajar mereka!" geram Kagami sambil berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemen shinkansennya. Mau tak mau, Kuroko mengikuti Kagami, yah, derita seorang partner...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Tidak kah kau lihat kekacauan di bawah sana?!" kata kondektur shinkansen sambil menghalangi jalan Kagami.

"Minggir kau sialan! Aku ada urusan dengan polisi banci di bawah sana!" Kagami mendorong bahu kondektur itu ke pinggir sampai-sampai kondektur itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh.

Kagami mencoba membuka pintu shinkansen itu dengan cara mendorongnya ke lainan arah tapi tetap saja tak mau terbuka.

"Bagaimana cara membuka pintunya?!" Kagami bertanya garang.

"Tidak bisa!"

SRETTTT! Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Kondektur tersebut melongo. Bagaimana mungkin masinis mau membuka pintu shinkansennya?!

Lalu datanglah Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya dari arah ruangan masinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Kuroko?! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kagami. Kondektur itu masih berdiam berdiri mematung macam orang bodoh.

"Kalian, bocah-bocah sialan! Akan kulaporkan kalian pada polisi!" seru kondektur itu.

Kagami berhenti melangkah dan memutar kepalanya 45 derajat. Dia melemparkan tatapan sinis pada sang kondektur lewat ekor matanya. Alis yang terbelah dua itu naik sebelah. Terlihat sekali jika tatapan Kagami seolah-olah sedang mengolok-olok si kondektur yang terlihat masih muda.

"Oh, ya?" Kagami bersuara sinis. "Apa kau tak tahu jika kami berasal dari biro?"

Tubuh kondektur itu menengang. Tak mungkin mereka...

"Maaf sekali, Pak. Tapi dalam buku ini, siapapun yang mengganggu pekerjaan penegak akan menerima hukuman dari pihak yang berwajib." sambung Kuroko.

"Kalian tidak mungkin bagian dari biro keamanan!" ucap kondektur itu sambil menunjuk Kagami dengan tatapan horror. "Kalian semua penipu!"

Kagami dan Kuroko menunjukkan sesuatu dari balik saku jaketnya. Sebuah lencana dari biro.

"Kami anggota Seirin Detective Bureau." Kagami menyeringai.

"Dasar bocah keparat!" teriak kondektur tersebut. Pintunya kembali tertutup. Kagami dan Kuroko buru-buru melangkah mundur. Sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka shinkansen kembali bergerak dan melesat maju.

Gantian, setelah shinkansen bisa bergerak, mobil-mobil separuh drone meneriakkan bunyi klakson merek bergantian.

"Minggir kalian bocah bodoh!" teriak seorang pengemudi.

Kagami menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan pengemudi-pengemudi mobil setengah drone yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih menepi lagi.

'Kemana polisi sialan itu?!' gumam Kagami.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang inspektur polisi berambut pirang yang sedang tebar pesona di sebrang jalan.

Kagami segera menyebrang. Tak peduli dengan mobil-mobil yang seolah-olah ingin menabraknya.

BUGGG! Kagami meninju si inspektur polisi narsis itu sekuat tenaga.

"Apa masalahmu, bodoh?!" tanya Inspektur Polisi yang kita ketahui bernama Kise Ryouta itu.

"Gara-gara kau satu kota kena masalah!" teriak Kagami

"Ap-apa?! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, ssu?!"

"Kau Inspektur Kise Ryouta, yang mengabaikan inspeksi di Drone Days Care!"

"Jangan macam-macam kau bocah tengik! Aku adalah inspektur polisi dan tak pernah meloloskan satu pun ruangan dalam inspeksi!" sanggah Kise.

Kagami menampar Kise. "Inikah yang kau sebut sebagai inspeksi?!"

Kagami memunculkan interface hologram dari WAP-nya dan menampilkan foto-foto mayat anak-anak kecil yang mereka temukan di ruang bawah tanah Drone Days Care.

"Anggotanya saja seperti ini, apalagi institusinya!" hina Kagami. Kise menarik leher kemeja Kagami dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu, menghina pihak berwajib sama saja mengantarkan nyawa pada dewa kematian?"

Kagami menaikkan alisnya. "Oh, ya?"

Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul sebagai penengah. "Ahh, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menatap datar si pemilik suara cempreng yang sungguh ajaib bisa menjadi seorang inspektur kepolisian, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Kise-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Subject nomor 13, Haizaki Shougo, benar?" Riko bertanya pada pemuda berambut abu-abu acak-acakan.

"Aku bukan bahan percobaan, jadi jangan sebut aku dengan kata 'subject', Rata!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut rata, subject?!"

"Kau, Pettanko!" balas Haizaki sambil memelototi Riko.

JLEB! Riko dihina. Demi apa dia dihina oleh seseorang yang sudah 11 tahun tinggal disebuah penjara? Demi apa dia dihina oleh seorang mantan teroris? DEMI APA?!

Oke, stop, itu terlalu lebay.

Riko menghela napasnya dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

Dia segera menarik, bukan menjewer, telinga Haizaki dengan keras. "KUBERI TAHU PADAMU, AKU INI NGGAK RATA CUMA SEDIKIT KECIL SAJA! LAGIPULA, SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA DENGAN BANTUANKU KAU BISA KELUAR DARI PENJARA, BODOH!" Riko berteriak tepat di depan telinga Haizaki yang ditariknya.

"Dasar rata, bisanya cuma teriak-teriak macam monyet!" balas Haizaki meledek.

'Ini orang nggak ngerti dimarahi, 'ya? Perasaan Kagami nggak gini-gini amat waktu dimintai bantuan untuk pertama kali!' batin Riko.

"Riko, sudah 97%!" Koganei berteriak.

Tiga persen lagi sebelum seluruh data tercuri habis.

"Dengar, kau kupanggil kesini untuk menghentikan pencurian data komputer kami dan mengembalikannya ke pusat database." jelas Riko.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau harus menyuruh seorang kriminal, mantan teroris, penghancur dunia?"

"Menolak keberadaan diri sendiri rupanya," ucap Riko.

Haizaki menatap borgol yang mengikat seluruh tangannya. Borgol dengan model seperti borgol lama tapi kini sudah dilengkap dengan semacam medan gaya transparan yang mengikat seluruh tangan. "Jangan meledekku."

"Aku tidak meledekmu," jawab Riko santai. "Be yourself, terima dirimu dan kau akan berhenti merendahkan dirimu lagi."

Haizaki tertohok. Ucapan wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu ada benarnya. Selama ini dia menolak dirinya. Dia tak pernah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. 10 tahun diam dipenjara pun sekedar pelampiasan tempat tinggal. Dia membuat masalah di penjara supaya dia bisa tinggal lebih lama disana daripada harus menghadapi dunia yang sudah menolaknya.

"Aku bukan menolak keberadaan diriku, aku hanya menuruti kalimat orang tuaku, dulu," nada bicara Haizaki merendah. "Aku tak diingankan oleh siapapun, bahkan dunia pun menolakku dan kejam padaku."

"Bukan salah dunia, kau tahu,"

Haizaki menatap Riko intens. "Lalu?"

"Yang salah itu kau. Kau mendengar kalimat orang yang tak menginginkanmu dan menurutinya. Kenapa kau tak mencari orang yang menganggapmu ada? Kau terpuruk oleh kalimat orang yang membimbingmu menjadi seperti ini."

"98, Riko!" Koganei berteriak lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan data Kagami?" balas Riko juga berteriak.

"Aman!" sahut Koganei.

"Nee, Haizaki-kun? Mau membantu kami?" Riko bertanya, agak memelas.

Haizaki terdiam.

"Kami mengganggapmu ada dan kami membutuhkanmu."

"Jika si BaKagami saja bisa bahagia disini, kenapa aku tak mencobanya?"

Riko tersenyum.

"Kucopot borgolmu tapi aku tak akan melepas sensor yang ada dilehermu." Riko mengeluarkan sebuah remote kecil.

CRAK! Borgol itu terlepas dan segera menyusut menjadi sebesar kapsul obat.

"Aku tak akan kabur. Itu bukan prinsipku," Haizaki mengelus pergelangan tangannya. "Boleh kuminta beberapa hal, tentunya untuk misi ini."

"Tentu, apapun," jawab Riko.

"Sebuah TabHoloKeyboard lengkap dengan 10 pemancar holonya."

"Ryoukai!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Riko kembali dengan sebuah tab layar sentuh sebesar keyboard laptop dan 10 pemancar hologram kecil di tangannya.

Haizaki segera menyusunnya sedemikian rupa dengan cepat, menyalakan semua benda itu, menghubungkannya dengan internet biro, dan memulai aksinya.

"Kupastikan mereka akan menyesal karena merampas data di biro ini,"

Riko tersenyum...

.

.

.

.

Kagami mengurut keningnya.

"Dengar, jika bukan karena kau mengabaikan drone di meja penerima tamu, hal ini tak akan terjadi!" kata Kagami nyaris mengamuk.

"Jangan salahkan aku, ssu! Wanita drone itulah yang menghalangiku untuk memerika ruangan itu!"

Kagami menghela napas, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat hipotesa Kuroko mengenai

kasus ini.

.

.

.

(Flashback. Place : Drone Days Care)

.

.

.

.

Kagami sudah lelah menjelajahi Drone Days Care. Jawaban dari bocah-bocah itu juga tidak membantu.

"Ah, Taiga jii-chan," ucap bocah laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum maksa di depan Kagami. Jujur bocah ini takut dengan ekspresi dan aura yang dibuat Kagami. "Kiyoshi jii-chan, sudah pulang setelah inspeksi."

Kagami mendecih.

Seseorang menyentuh tengkuknya. Tangannya dingin, sedingin es. Bulu kuduk Kagami meremang. "Kagami-kun,"

"AH!" Kagami menjerit, nyaris mendekati desibel jeritan seorang wanita, kaget.

Dia berbalik takut-takut dan menemukan Kuroko sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Sialan kau, Kuroko!" umpatnya kesal. Kuroko tak menganggapi apa-apa. Cuma diam seperti biasanya.

"Kau menemukan Kiyoshi-san?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami menggeleng. "Jika benar dugaanku, dan jawaban kampret bocah-bocah ini, maka Kiyoshi-san sudah kembali ke markas." jawab Kagami.

"Hm,"

Suasana kembali hening dengan bocah-bocah yang duduk di depan mereka dengan tatapan seolah-olah sedang menunggu bercerita.

"Kuroko," Kagami bersuara kembali. "Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku."

"Alasan kenapa aku menduga kalau penyebab kekacauan kita adalah kita?"

"Hu-uh,"

"Itu karena aku menemukan sebuah virus di drone tersebut."

"Lalu?"

Kuroko mengaktifkan WAP-nya dan memunculkan sebuah folder yang berasal dari chip pengontrol drone yang mereka perbaiki.

"Kau lihat virus ini," Kuroko menunjuk sebuah file dengan format (.thf). "Itu adalah virus dengan tipe kombinasi yaitu, destroyer dan thief."

Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Virus ini menyebar lewat sambungan nirkabel, maksudku, internet. Virus inilah yang mencuri semua data-data di database markas."

Kagami berpikir sebentar. "Maksudmu, karena WAP-mu terhubung dengan komputer utama markas yang merupakan pusat database markas, maka virus tersebut segera berpindah ke komputer utama lalu bersarang dan mencuri semua data-data di database tersebut. Begitu maksudmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan drone-drone di kota?" Kagami bertanya lagi.

"Kurasa seseorang mengganti semua di Drone Days Care."

"Hah?"

"Lihat video ini,"

Kuroko memutar sebuah video. Kagami menatap interface hologram di depannya.

Di video itu terlihat seorang pria (mungkin) berjubah hitam sedang mengutak-atik pengaturan listrik di Drone Days Care dan tiba-tiba saja layar menjadi gelap.

"Maksudmu, orang itu menonaktifkan listrik di Drone Days Care dan mengganti drone-drone-nya saat lampunya mati? Apa kau punya buktinya?"

"Hmm," Kuroko memutar video lain. "Mobil dengan ukuran seperti cukup untuk mengangkut 10 buah drone dengan ukuran wanita dewasa."

Kagami mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, intinya?"

"Drone yang ditaruh di meja penerimaan tamu diprogram untuk menahan inspektur kepolisian untuk tak memantau ruangan bawah tanah. Orang itu mungkin meramalkan bahwa suatu saat biro akan datang dan marah pada drone.

"Orang itu juga sengaja membuat dugaan bahwa drone tersebut itu dibajak padahal pada kenyataan drone tersebut dikontrol dari jauh."

"Apa kau yakin? Apa yang membuatmu berpendapat bahwa drone tersebut dikontrol dari jauh?"

"Aku baru sadar di leher si drone penerima tamu, ada LED hitam yang terlihat seperti tahi lalat. Alat tersebut yang membuat drone bisa menerima perintah dari commander-nya dari luar sana.

"Drone ini yang mencegah Inspektur Kise menginspeksi ruang bawah tanah. Yah, bisa saja 'kan si drone penerima tamu melakukan hal seperti 'menggoda' pada i

Inspektur Kise."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, sungguh." ucap Kagami.

"Pokoknya, chip dari drone wanita itulah penyebabnya, Kagami-kun."

"Jelaskan padaku, bodoh! Penjelasanmu tak bisa kumengerti."

Kuroko berdehem kalem. "Orang yang membuat chip itu meramalkan, kalau suatu saat drone yang dia buat akan dibongkar oleh seseorang. Otomatis sebelum kita membongkar drone lebih dalam lagi, kita harus mencopot chip-nya.

"Di dalam chip itu terdapat program berbentuk virus yang apabila dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah gadget, virus tersebut akan langsung mencari induk sambungan si gadget dan menghancurkan data-datanya, seperti mencurinya."

"Lalu drone itu?" Kagami mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang, aku tanya, Kagami-kun. Apa komputer biro berhubungan dengan komputer kepolisian?"

"Kalau tak salah sih, komputer biro memang terhubung dengan komputer kepolisian."

"Lagi, aku mau bertanya. Kendali drone induknya ada dimana?"

"Kepolisian?" Kagami mengingat-ingat. "Ya! Kendali drone sepenuhnya ada pada kepolisian!"

"Jadi? Kau bisa simpulkan soal kasus kekacauan drone di kota?"

"Virus itu menembus komputer kepolisian dari komputer biro?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Itulah yang kupikirkan."

"Ng, aku mau bertanya satu hal."

"Apa?" Kuroko menjawab.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan video-video barusan?"

"Dari chip itu, mungkin orang itu sengaja meninggalkan jejak dengan meninggalkan video itu."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kasus ini?"

"Cuma intuisiku saja,"

.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, penyebab kasus ini adalah chip dari drone penerima tamu di Drone Days Care yang menghalangiku?" Kise bertanya ulang.

"Bukan salah drone-nya tapi programmer drone tersebut." jawab Kagami menyimpulkan. Mana bisa drone disalahkan? Dia makhluk (tidak) hidup, 'kan? Seperti kata pepatah, tak bisa menari lantai terjungkit...

"Lalu soal anak-anak itu?"

"Kurasa drone penerima tamu itulah yang menjadi pemimpin drone-drone pengurus di Drone Days Care untuk menghabisi nyawa-nyawa anak-anak itu. Soalnya drone penerima tamu itulah yang terhubung dengan commander-nya, yang jelas, dan aku sangat yakin, jika commander drone tersebut bukan dari anggota kepolisian. Juga terbukti karena banyak video CCTV Drone Days Care yang hilang di pukul 10 malam sampai 12 malam. Kurasa drone-drone itu menghabisi bocah-bocah itu di jam-jam seperti itu."

Lagi, Kuroko membuat hipotesa yang tak beritahukan kepada Kagami.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukan kalau

anak-anak itu dibunuh oleh para Drone?"

"Etto, aku baru memikirkannya dan juga karena Mitobe-san mengirimkan beberapa hasil autopsi dan visum padaku beberapa detik yang lalu."

Diam. Kagami cuma bisa diam.

Mentang-mentang bukan satu divisi dia jadi tak diberi update-an data apa-apa!

"Oh ya, tahu darimana kau kalau banyak video CCTV Drone Days Care yang hilang? Kau mencurinya juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Saat mencari Kiyoshi-san aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang merupaka ruangan pusat CCTV di Drone Days Care."

Benar, Kuroko seprti sudah mengalahkannya. Padahal, Kuroko baru 2 hari menjadi agen untuk Seirin Detective Bureau.

"Kita harus keluar, ssu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kota sementara aku cuma diam disini mendengarkan hipotesa kalian, ah.. ralat, hipotesa Kurokocchi, ssu."

"Kami juga malas bersama-sama dengan inspektur lebay macam kau," Kagami bangkit berdiri disusul Kuroko. "Kami akan kembali."

Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, pamit pada Kise. "Sayounara, Kise-kun,"

"Bye-bye, Kurokocchi!" sahut Kise.

Kagami dan Kuroko pun memilih berlari sampai ke markas daripada naik kendaraan umum yang sedang macet parah.

.

.

.

.

.

Riko menggigit kukunya sampai copot. Semenjak Haizaki datang tak ada penurunan atau pemberhentian persentase angka pencurian database biro dan Izuki terus saja melaporkan bahwa keadaan kota semakin kacau di beberapa tempat seperti di Tokyo dan Roppongi.

Riko bangkit dari mejanya sampai pemancar hologramnya terguling dan langsung menyorot Koganei dan mejanya. Koganei segera mengeluarkan cermin agar hologramnya terbaca di cermin tersebut bukan pada wajah yang konon katanya tampan tersebut.

"HAIZAKI-KUN, APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Riko sampai membuat layar-layar hologram bergetar.

Haizaki tak memperdulikannya dan terus mengetik dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menggerakkan tab-tab aneh yang langka di mata Riko.

"Riko, 99.9% kami sudah menyerah! Hologram kami pecah karena virus itu juga mulai menguasai eletronika di biro." seru Koganei.

"Riko-san, mite kudasai," kata Furihata sambil memperlihatkan interface hologramnya. "Data kita sudah tersebar di internet. Bagaimana ini?"

Riko menghela napasnya. "Bereskan barang-barang kalian dan anggota lainnya. Seirin Detective Bureau berakhir... disini." perintahnya lesu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, minus Riko dan Haizaki, tentunya, terkejut.

"Owarimasu," ucap Haizaki sambil menyeringai. Dia memutar tab keyboardnya. "Silahkan sentuh tombol enternya, Hime-sama."

Riko menatap Haizaki kesal. Apa-apaan nada bicaranya itu? Sudah pekerjaannya lama, sekarang sok-sok-an pula.

Masih kesal, Riko menyentuh tombol enter dengan emosi.

Sebuah aplikasi berjalan. Setelah memunculkan tab-tab yang menunjukkan konfirmasi yang juga dijawab secara otomatis. Sebuah tab baru muncul. Tab tersebut menunjukkan sebuah baris persentasi.

"Apa ini?" Riko menatap layar hologram di depannya.

"Aplikasi ini kusebut DataStoler," Haizaki menyeringai. "Mencuri balik data yang dicuri virus."

Raut wajah Riko berubah cerah. "Kau menemukan kemana virus itu membawa data-data kita?"

Haizaki mengangguk. Dia mengaktifkan pemancar hologram lain. "Aku hanya bisa menemukan jaringannya. Untuk menemukan tempat dimana virus ini berasal, aku tak bisa. Terlalu banyak pelindung dan virusku masih kalah untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam komputer sarangnya."

Riko tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Haizaki-kun."

"Ano sa, Riko! Angka pencurian datanya berhenti!" seru Furihata yang layar hologramnya masih selamat.

"Haizaki-kun, berhasil mengambil balik data-data kita dan menghapus data-data kita yang tersebar di internet!"

WAP Riko berkedip-kedip. Riko mengaktifkan WAP-nya. Ternyata, Izuki memanggilnya.

"Riko disini. Ada apa, Agent Izuki?" tanya Riko.

"Aku punya kabar gembira,"

Kapok dengan lawakan garing yang membakar Riko kemarin, Riko mendengus. "Please, jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, aku serius!" Izuki memotong. "Drone di kota mendadak berhenti mengamuk."

"Benarkah?"

"Mereka tiba-tiba saja mati. Yah, kurasa seseorang telah mengendalikannya untuk mati."

Riko melirik Haizaki. "Lanjutkan tugasmu. Kembali secepatnya!"

"Ha'i!"

Sambungan pun terputus.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. "Konbanwa.." sapa Kiyoshi dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Mana Kuroko dan Kagami?" tanya Riko.

"Mereka masih mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku ingin tahu sampai mana mereka peduli dengan atasannya, makanya aku tinggal." jelas Kiyoshi enteng.

Riko berniat marah cuma gagal. Dia masih senang karena banyak masalah yang teratasi. Mereka hanya perlu mendengar laporan dan hipotesa dari Kagami dan Kuroko untuk mengakhiri kasus ini.

"Dimana Mitobe, Riko?"

"Sedang membereskan mayat-mayat bocah yang ditemukan di Drone Days Care." jawab Riko.

"Ohh," sahut Kiyoshi. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Drone yang membunuhnya. Terlihat dari bekas-bekas sabetan, robekan, potongan yang dibuat asal. Aku yakin drone itulah yang membunuh dan memutilasi bocah-bocah itu."

"Bocah-bocah itu adalah..."

"Anak jalanan dan yatim piatu yang ditemukan di jalan."

Kiyoshi terkejut. Di zaman seperti ini masih ada...

... Anak jalanan?

"Anak-anak itu dihancurkan untuk diambil matanya. Itulah hasil identifikasi Mitobe dan Tsucida." tambah Riko.

WAP Riko kembali berkedip-kedip. Sebuah rekaman suara masuk. Sepertinya itu adalah laporan dan hipotesa yang dibuat Kagami dan Kuroko di TKP.

"Riko-s-san," Haizaki memanggil ragu. "Semua datanya telah kembali dan aku sudah membuat pengaman aman buat pelindung databasenya."

"Yokatta," ucap Riko lega. "Saa, kasusnya ditutup!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Gomenasai, lama update! m(_ _)m**

**Maaf juga kalau fanfic ini kerasa maksa, plot nggak jelas dan lain-lain! Pokoknya saya minta maaf.**

**Seperti biasa hipotesanya masih berantakan karena saya mengerjakannya sambil ngerjain tugas sekolah.**

**Sepertinya saya memutuskan HIATUS untuk sementara untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.**

**Reviewnya, saya jawab lain kali. Beberapa sudah dijawab via PM, 'kan?**

**Sayounara, minna-san! TAT *sedot ingus***

**.**

**.**

**Still MIND to REVIEW! FLAME atau BASH DITERIMA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out nano dayo~ **


End file.
